Shunsui Dreams
by Infatuationbl
Summary: To prepare for the upcoming war a decree went out for Interdivision training! Shunsui X Nanao centric. Chapter 11 up! Spaces in between. Nanao awakes. Will she finally get over herself to tell him the truth? Rated T for language and adult activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Shunsui Dreams**

"mmmm….Nanao…" a dreaming Shunsui was murmuring on the couch in the 8th division. He had a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around himself.

Nanao had been working all day on paperwork. She was just finishing that last piece when she heard the quiet mumblings of her taicho.

"mmm… Nanao… I love you too…."

An increasingly large blush began creeping up Nanao's cheek. She adjusted her glasses and tried to stay concentrated on the paperwork.

"Stay focused" she said to herself. She decided to read aloud. "As required under section B, paragraph 4, line 146, all divisions are now required to begin inter-division training. The divisions that will be hosting are the even divisions, i.e. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12. The visiting divisions are the odd numbers, 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. Next week, division 8 and 11 will start as a test run…"

Nanao rarely swore. In fact, at most she would give the evil glare or give a sigh of exasperation. But at this moment, she uttered "holy crap…."

Shunsui woke with a start… Well…. more of a jump and rolling off the sofa to hit the ground with a large thud…. "owww… Nanao-chan you're so cruel… come back…." He crooned.

_Oh great, _Nanao thought. _ He even dreams of me smacking him… well… I guess that's good… _

"Kyouraku-taicho, are you all right?" Nanao asked glancing from her desk.

"huh….Oh, Nanao-chan…I was having a… yawn wonderful dream about you." Kyouraku taicho replied sleepily.

"Uh huh… So, when were you going to tell me about the inter-division training session? I just got the document saying that our division will be going against 11th next week." Nanao asked with her ever so clipped tone of voice.

"Well…" as Shunsui slowly got up from the floor and dusted off his haori and hakama pants. He looked at his Nanao-chan giving him a no-nonsense look. He coughed…"2weeksagoatthe captain's meeting" he said as quickly as possible.

"What!" Nanao exclaimed. "You mean, we could have begun preparing our division from total utter destruction 2 weeks ago?"

"Oh Nanao-chan, now you are being overly dramatic." Shunsui crooned. "Our division is top-notch because you train them yourself. They'll be fine against the 11th. A few holding spells and the 11th will be down for the count." He smiled at her and hoped that his flattery would calm her down.

"Kyouraku-taicho, while I appreciate your… shall we say over-confidence in my ability, I DO NOT appreciate the fact that you knew about this and didn't tell me, your FUKUTAICHO!" Nanao bit out the last bit.

"And need I remind you, that the 11th division, while being a bit on the kidou-less side of things, is quite capable of incapacitating and more likely killing our members even before our members utter a single kidou spell." Nanao stood up from her desk at this point and walked purposefully toward her taicho, staring him down to the couch… This was well, quite interesting since her taicho was much taller than her.

Shunsui was waving his arms in defense at this point. "But Nanao-chan, sweet, sweet lovely Nanao-chan, Yamaji told us that killing is not allowed or maiming, just you know…a good old beating…." At the last part Nanao raised her eyebrows and stared at him menacingly…

"Did I say beating? No, more like… bar fight… yes… bar fight…. There might be some cuts and bruises…and maybe a few broken bones… but nothing major that the 4th division can't fix, right?" Shunsui gave her a half smile.

At that, Nanao miracuously pulled out a stack of papers and shoved them into her taicho's hands. "Kyouraku taicho, sign these forms and take them to the central office…. You have 1 hour to finish. After that, I expect you to be back here to help train the troops. I need to hold an emergency meeting with the 3rd and 4th seat. If you do not do as I say, I will evaporate every last sake bottle you have in this division and in your own home. Do you understand!?" Nanao said in her very "if you don't do this I will kill you" sort of voice.

Shunsui replied meekly, "hai, hai, Nanao-chan…" He clutched the papers to his chest and started to go to his desk when he stopped right next to Nanao and whispered huskily in her ear. "I love it when you take control…."

Nanao turned her head to face him, and as expected, Nanao whapped him in the head with her fan that she deftly pulled out from her side. "Owwww Nanao chan. You're so cruel to me!!!!" Nanao didn't stop to look at her jutted-lipped taicho. Instead, she sped out of the office hiding her blush from his view.

_It's going to be a long day. _Nanao thought.


	2. Chapter 2: 8th vs 11th

Author's Notes: Thanks for those of you who reviewed. This is taking longer than I expected. I don't own Bleach or these characters.

The week flew by too quickly for Nanao. There was only so much strategy and training one could cram into her subordinates' heads before they became confused or scared. Actually, she was kind of glad that the Gotei 13 finally decided to work on some sort of coordinated plan and actually communicated with one another. At the same time, she didn't like the prospect of watching any of her members get hurt, especially her taicho…. Zaraki-taicho wasn't known to restrain himself in training exercises.

Nanao was pensively pacing the perimeter of the 8th division training grounds and watching the 8th and 11th spar. She watched as a pink haired fukutaicho zipped throughout the compound yelling, "Yeah!!! Go 11th division! Ken-chan said if you don't win, you'll have to play with me tonight!!!"

Nanao noticed that the 11th division fought harder after Yachiru's last statement. Nanao was trying to hide a smile when Yachiru popped right in front of her.

"Nanao-chan!!!! " Yachiru yelled happily.

"Kusajika Fukutaicho" Nanao said in a professional tone. "I respectfully request that you call me by my professional name when we are performing our fukutaicho duties."

"Ohhhh!!!! Nanao, you're so serious!" Yachiru whined. But, when she saw Nanao's no nonsense look… "Oh okay… so, when do we get to spar?"

"Soon, it seems. You were keeping score, yes?" Nanao asked.

"Yep, 11th has 15 wins, to 8th's 13 wins. Baldy is kicking everyone's behind, and pretty boy is doing good too!!!" Yachiru said happily as she decided to climb on Nanao's shoulders and bounce. Nanao sighed. Well, at least her division was holding their own. Especially since she had gotten them to practice the binding spells over and over again. She begrudgingly admitted to herself that her taicho was "right". The 11th division always seemed to struggle with throwing off spells.

"Hey Baldy-chan!!! You wanna spar with Nanao first?!" Yachiru yelled out to the only shining head in the sea of shinigami.

"WHAT!!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Kusajika Fukutaicho…." Nanao sighed in defeat. "Never mind. But I don't think it would be fair if I sparred with Ikkaku. I'm in a higher seat than he is."

"Oh, that's okay. 11th division likes challenges, and besides Ikkaku could be captain if he wanted to." Yachiru said as she bopped up and down to her own music.

"Uhh…Yachiru, did you eat any candy before coming?" Nanao asked as she looked up over her shoulder to the dancing fukutaicho.

"Oh, yes, your taicho gave me a whole bag this morning. He said I get candy while he gets sake." _Arg, _Nanao thought.

Ikkaku finish knocking out the 3rd seat and jogged over to where Nanao and Yachiru were. "Whatdya say Yachiru?" Ikkaku asked, breathing heavily.

"I said, you wanna fight Nanao before I do?" Yachiru asked again.

Nanao kept silent. She just looked back and forth between Yachiru and Ikkaku.

"Are you CRAZY Yachiru? Hell no. I ain't fighting no girl…" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Nanao asked. Her eyes flashed, and she stared Ikkaku down.

"Baldy chan! You fight me, and I'm a girl." Yachiru said looking at him. "As President of the Women's Shinigami Association, that statement is fightin' words!"

Sweat drop "_holy f". Ikkaku thought. _

Nanao smiled, an evil smile at Ikkaku. A smile that one could say looked almost as scary as Zaraki Kenpachi when he got into blood lust mode. Nanao believed one had to lead by example. Since her subordinates fought the good chunk of the morning, it was now her turn. And she was dying to try some of the new kidou spells she was working on. "Ikkaku, I do believe that since you have defeated all of your opponents quiet easily, it would only be fair if you trained with someone who might be your equal. Wouldn't you agree? Oh, and I would like to remind you that the proper way to address your senior officer is not "girl".

"Uhh… sorry Ise Fukutaicho, I didn't mean no disrespect…" Ikkaku stammered.

Nanao glanced over her shoulder to where her taicho and Zaraki taicho were sitting drinking sake. "With your permission Kyouraku-taicho, I will be sparring with Ikkaku and Yachiru now."

Shunsui was casually sipping his sake…."Hmmm? Already? Ahh, remember my lovely Nanao-chan, if you get hurt, I will be more than happy to tend to your wounds and nurse you back to health in my bed."

"Che" said Kenpachi as he rolled his eyes. "Your division has been doing okay cuz' they've been using pansy-assed kidou moves."

"hmmm.. you really think so?" Shunsui asked as he poured himself another cup of sake. "Well, perhaps my Nanao-chan can show you how pansy-assed kidou really is."

Nanao was groaning inwardly. This was not a time for her taicho to be making those statements, especially the one about his bed. _Ahhh!!!! Mustn't get distracted. _

The 8th and 11th division members cleared the training grounds. Ikkaku strutted to the middle while Nanao walked into the arena calmly with her shoulders back and her hands at her sides.

Yachiru acted as referee. "Now remember, bankai is permitted, as well as strong spells. To defeat your opponent, you have several options. 1) knock 'em out. 2) get 'em in a position where if they moved, ya kill 'em 3) get them to ground and have them be there on the ground for at least 10 seconds. 4) take their zanpakuto away. You both ready?" Nanao and Ikkaku nodded as they faced each other. "Now bow and fight!"

They bowed, and before Ikkaku leapt forward with is zanpakuto, Nanao had already silently thrown Bakudou 1. Ikkaku felt a slight pressure of restraint on his arms and legs, but he was prepared. He quickly shook off the first restraint spell and sliced towards Nanao. Nanao figured he would be able to get out of the first spell. She had been watching him spar and knew some of his moves. She side stepped out the way and blasted him with white lighting.

Ikkaku felt the pain of the electrical pulse, but he also knew Nanao held back. If she really wanted to, she could have fried him into a shriveled piece of meat. He steadied himself against the pain, slammed his zanpakuto back into its hilt, and called out "Growl **Hōzukimaru!" **

Nanao realized he wasn't going to waste his time and strike at her with his first form. He was already bringing out his second form, his shikai. At first glance, it looked like a naginata, but Nanao knew better. It was actually a three sectioned staff that was quite deadly.

While they were fighting, Yamamoto appeared next to Shunsui and Kenpachi.

"Ahh, Yamajii, did you come for a drink?" asked Shunsui.

The old general looked disapprovingly at his former student. "Obviously not. I came to see how the test run of the inter-division training is going. It is going well, I presume."

Kenpachi replied. "Heh, if you want to see a slaughter, you've come at the right time. Ise fukutaicho is battling Ikkaku. She hasn't even drawn her zanpakuto yet."

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto asked. "Well, I would like to see how this turns out. I also came here just in case the captain's fight turns a bit more bloody than I want."

"Oh, Yamajii, don't you worry. Now, pay attention to this fight. My Nanao seems to be doing well." Shunsui said as he drank more sake.

As Ikkaku raised his staff against her and swiped down, Nanao brought up her left arm to block the staff before the blade. She had fortified her arms with a large amount of reiatsu to prevent damage. As the blade came down, she used her left forearm in a strong upper block. The moment she blocked the staff from coming down, she twisted her arm around and grabbed the staff and yanked towards her left side.

Ikkaku momentarily lost his balance at her move. As he stumbled forward a bit, Nanao brought up her right arm in a punch. But she had concentrated a large amount of kidou in her fist. It had built up like huge ball of spiritual pressure. She had tinkered with Hadou 33: Soukatsui - Way of Destruction. Instead of releasing the ball of pressure she kept it stored in her fist, making it glow unnaturally. She quickly punched Ikkaku in the face. This resulted in Ikkaku getting slammed back 15 feet. Unfortunately for him, Nanao held on to his zanpakuto.

"Owww… no fking way." Ikkaku garbled out.

"Yeah!!! Cue-ball gets to play with me tonight!!!! Nanao wins!!!!" Yachiru yelled out gleefully.

Nanao dusted herself off. She considered herself lucky. She knew Ikkaku was an extraordinary fighter, and heard rumors that he could bankai already. She walked towards him and held out her hand. "Ikkaku, good fight. If we were to fight again, you would most assuredly win."

Ikkaku grumbled out. "che…." But accepted her hand. He dusted himself off and didn't want to look at his taicho, who was looking quite fierce. Nanao gave back his zanpakuto to him. It was screaming in anger and Nanao felt badly for Ikkaku. She did not want to be in Ikkaku's position tonight, for he would be on the receiving end of his zanpakuto, his taicho, and Yachiru to boot.

"Now, now, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Nanao are well matched. They each had a 50/50 chance of winning." Shunsui said, grinning.

Kenpachi glared at Shunsui. "Whatever. Let's see how she does against my Yachiru."

Yachiru was jumping happily into the arena. "Nanao-chan, you ready for me?"

"Yes, Kusajika fukutaicho." Nanao replied. Her left arm was smarting, but she would tend to her arm later… or her taicho would… _stop! Don't even go there. _Nanao told her self.

It was now Ikkaku's turn to be referee. "Alright, ladies…" he drawled out. "Bow and begin."

Before Nanao could blink, Yachiru was right next to her looking as menacingly as possible. "Prepare yourself Nanao for total utter annihilation!!" Yachiru drew out her flowered zanpakuto and growled.

Nanao raised an eyebrow and deftly reached into her gig and pulled out a small bag. "Hey Yachiru, I got you some confetti candy as you asked. Here you go." Nanao held out the bag to Yachiru.

The moment Yachiru saw her favorite candy she sheathed her zanpakuto and grabbed the bag greedily. "Oh, thanks Nanao-chan. Ken-chan has refused to get me some for the last month!" She quickly opened the bag and sat down to eat the candy.

"What the hell are you doing Yachiru?!?!?!" Ikkaku screamed. "Get up now and fight or else you'll lose!!!!"

"Shut up baldy-chan!!!! Can't ya see I'm eating!!!" Yachiru yelled back. "Oh, Nanao, here you go. I got you that fighting techniques book from our library you were asking for." Yachiru pulled from her gi a small black book and handed it up to Nanao, who took it and sat down next to Yachiru.

"Thanks Yachiru." Nanao replied as she began flipping through the book and began to read.

"Hey cue-ball, has it been ten seconds yet?" Yachiru said with her mouth full of candy.

"WHAT!?!??!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Sheesh, men just don't get it do they Nanao?" Yachiru asked.

"Nope. They don't." Nanao replied. "Do you want to count, or shall I?"

"I'll count!!! 10….9….8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1!!! Times up. It's a draw! Nanao and I are done!" Yachiru yelled and quickly got up and hopped over to her Ken-chan.

Nanao got up and looked up to where the captains were sitting. She gave a half smile and shunpoed to her taicho's side.

­­­­­­­

"What the hell was that?" Kenpachi asked as he glared at Nanao and Yachiru.

"Oh, Ken-chan, Nanao and I spar all the time during the Women's Shinigami Association Meeting. Besides, I wanna see you fight stubble man over there." Yachiru replied as she kept eating her candy.

"Ahhh, so the lovely ladies decided to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement than fighting, very crafty. It's a style after my own heart. I wish the world would do the same." Shunsui said as he smiled at his fukutaicho.

Yamamoto actually looked amused. "Well, then, I think it's Zaraki's and Shunsui's turn. Remember, no maiming or killing."

Shunsui got up from his sitting position. "Hey Zaraki, you wouldn't perhaps want to just keep on drinking than fighting, would you?"

"Che, I've been waiting for this all day, Shunsui. I wouldn't want to disappoint my squad." Zaraki replied.

"Oh well, I tried." Shunsui said. He looked sad but resolved. He looked over his shoulder to Nanao and gave her his signature smile. "Ah, don't worry my sweet Nanao, I'll come back to you in one piece."

Nanao fought her blush down. "I would hope so, Sir. You still have to sign all of last week's paper work." _Please be careful, _Nanao pleaded with her eyes.

Shunsui smiled… AH… she would never change. But he did notice the ever so softening of her eyes.

The two captains leapt from their position into the arena.


	3. Chapter 3: Shunsui vs Kenpachi

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews again. As always, constructive criticisms are always welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shunsui vs. Kenpachi**

It is a rare sight to see in Soul Society for two captains to face off. It was no surprise as to the moment that both of their reiatsu's flared, that the other captains and vice-captains arrived to watch.

Nanao watched as her taicho fought. She was gripping her book to her chest quite tightly and not noticing that Yamamato was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

­ 

Shunsui gripped his dual blades, Katen Kyoukotsu, and parried Kenpachi's attacks with what looked like very little effort if you could see their movement. Many of the 8th and 11th squad could barely discern what was happening in the middle of the training grounds.

After several more minutes of sword clashing, Zaraki stepped back and began to laugh maniacally. "Yes!!!! I haven't felt this good since Ichigo. Shunsui, I see I don't have to hold back with you!" Zaraki reached up and removed his eye patch that was dulling his reiatsu. The moment he took it off, a blaze of spiritual power erupted from him. This caused every 8th and 11th squad member, except for the fukutaichos and Ikkaku, to fall to their knees from the pressure.

Nanao felt the power wash over her like a huge weight. She took a deep breath and adjusted her own reiatsu to counter Zaraki's power.

"I see you have grown a bit, Ise Fukutaicho." Yamamoto said.

Nanao looked at him curiously at first, but quickly masked her surprise with her normal visage of professionalism. "Yes I have Yamamoto taicho."

"Who do you think will win?" Yamamoto asked, trying to make "pleasant" conversation.

"It depends…" Nanao replied slowly. She saw Yamamoto was waiting for her to explain more. "It depends if my taicho lets Zaraki taicho win or not."

"Oh really?" Yamamoto said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Are you that over-confident in your taicho's ability?"

"Over-confidence has nothing to do with it Sir." Nanao replied evenly. "There are several factors that play into the favor on my taicho. It is true he is a bit of a pacifist, but as you know he has much more experience than Zaraki taicho. As long as he doesn't get too cocky, which it is not in his real nature to do so, he will prove more than a match for Zaraki taicho." Nanao was still gripping her book quite tightly as she watched her captain start an offensive attack. Zaraki enjoyed fighting and liked watching his opponents attack him as much as he liked going after them. She saw her taicho block with his right sword and slash with his left into Zaraki's abdomen. This resulted in blood spewing out of Zaraki, but he wasn't fazed at all. He was having a grand time. Zaraki then managed to cut Shunsui in the shoulder causing Nanao to wince. Yet the two kept fighting.

Nanao began to wonder when they would stop. She was getting worried. Both captains were doing some major cuts to one another, although her taicho had fewer wounds. She decided to speak to Yamamoto. "General Yamamoto, with all due respect, don't you think it is time that the two stopped fighting?"

"Are you worried for your taicho, Ise?" The old general smirked.

"Uh…ahem..Well, yes, you could say that I am. However, at the rate they are going, they could do more damage than superficial cuts to each other and it wouldn't be wise to have two captains incapacitated in 4th division even for a few days since we are at constant alert for Aizen and his arrancar…" Nanao said evenly and added, "Sir."

Yamamoto grinned… "Well, I guess you are right, I better step in and stop the children from killing each other. Or better yet, why don't you?"

"Excuse me?!" Nanao asked, hoping that Yamamoto taicho didn't here the sound of her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

"You heard me, you are the acting referee in this fight. You should put a stop to this." Yamamoto replied.

"When did this happen? I wasn't informed nor did I act in the beginning of this training exercise as a referee." Nanao said, quite alarmed.

"Are you disobeying my order, Ise Fukutaicho?" Yamamoto asked, with eyebrows raised and a hint of steel in his eyes.

"No… Of course not General.." Nanao quickly apologized and flashed into the arena.

_How the hell do I stop them? She thought. _

In the most authoritarian voice she could muster, which wasn't too hard since she had to oversee many meetings and to get her taicho to do paperwork, "TIME's UP!!!! Move away from your opponent. All fighting must stop NOW!!!!" She quickly flashed stepped in between the two men with her arms up, but blazing with reiatsu." Would the captains please desist and see a 4th division member quickly to get your respective wounds treated."

Shunsui was about to give Zaraki another scar on his left chest area when he heard his Nanao's voice and saw her about to step into the ring. He quickly stopped and flashed away from Zaraki.

Zaraki heard Nanao's voice and hesitated only after he saw that Shunsui was gone and in his place was Ise Fukutaicho with her hand glowing with energy in his face. He stepped back, but he was not happy. "What the hell!!!! If you are going to interrupt our fight Ise Fukutaicho, I suggest you prepare to fight me."

"Zaraki taicho, with all due respect, I am the referee for this particular fight, as ordered by Yamamato taicho." _Yeah…about five friggin' seconds ago. Nanao thought. _"Due to the nature of this training fight, and the fact that both of you have, shall we say "tagged" your opponent at least 5 times each, it would be best if the captains return to the observation area and allow the divisions to have more training with each other." Nanao said it in a perfectly calm voice, but she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Zaraki was not dissuaded. "Nobody, I mean nobody, interrupts my fights. Under the rule of conduct in my division, you must take your taicho's place and fight me now."

This got Nanao riled up. She replied in her steely tone, "Zaraki taicho, while I appreciate that your division has its own fight codes, WE are NOT in your division. More importantly, this is the test run of the inter-division training exercises. It would not do for two captains to kill each other or cause major damage to one another since we are already 3 captains too few."

Zaraki was still approaching her with his reiatsu still blazing. But, Nanao held her ground and looked him straight in the eyes. The moment Zaraki got 3 feet away from her with his sword pointed at her chest, Yamamoto had stepped into the arena and yelled "ENOUGH!"

"Zaraki taicho, enough of your berserker attitude. You will have more opportunities to fight with Kyouraku taicho and the other captains as well during these next few months. But once again, need I remind you, these are training exercises and you must show more restraint."

"All taichos and fukutaichos, please come to the arena right now." Yamamoto declared out loud. He turned to Nanao. "Ise Fukutaicho, thank you. I do expect that you will be instructing members of your division to practice sword fighting with the 11th the remainder of this week."

"Hai, General." Nanao bowed. She could feel her heart coming back down to normal beats per minute.

The other captains and vice captains who had appeared earlier flashed to Yamamato in the arena.

"I think I like this interdivision training. Obviously one division will rotate out to rest. The remainder of the week, 8th and 11th will finish up. 1st division will go against 2nd, 3rd against 4th, 5th against 6th, 7th against 10th, and 12th versus 13th. 9th division will be on stand by this week. The first day, as we saw today, was basically sparring with the division members and the seated officers to see how each division stands with one another. The remainder of the week is learning the fighting techniques and mentality of the other division. By the end of the week, another sparring match will occur to see how much, or little, each division has grown. At the end of this week you will get your new assignment of which division you will be training with. We will not stick with odd versus even division sparring. Every division will have an opportunity to learn from all the other divisions. Is that clear?" Yamamoto asked.

A unision "Hai!" was heard.

"You are all dismissed. The 8th and 11th are done for today. " Yamamoto declared.

As the other vice captains and captains left the 8th division, Shunsui stayed by Nanao's side. Zaraki was still furious, but he had replaced his patch over his eye.

"Che, Ise Fukutaicho, by ends week you will face Yachiru and potentially me. Hope you prepare." Zaraki smiled evilly and walked out of the division.

"Ahh, but Ken-chan, Nanao and I always fight!!!! It's no fun!" Yachiru pouted as she climbed up his shoulder. Zaraki kept walking, while his division slowly filed out of 8th division. Yachiru was still talking to her Ken-chan as they walked to their division.

Nanao wanted to hear what Yachiru was saying and hoped she wouldn't mention the time they had practiced together and were going all out. Luckily, for both of them, Unohana taicho was nearby, but still….

Nanao shook her head out of her memories and remembered her duties.

Nanao yelled out. "ATTENTION!" All of the division members stood to attention. "Good job everyone. Please take care of yourselves. The next 4 more days are going to be more practice, but intense. We start training with 11th at 8 AM sharp tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ise Fukutaicho!" They replied in unison.

"You are all dismissed. If you want pointers for your technique, I have been keeping an eye on everyone. Come see me later this evening, I'll be in the office." Nanao turned to go into the office and forgot that her taicho was by her side and still bleeding.

"Kyouraku-taicho!" Nanao exclaimed. "You haven't taken care of your wounds, and it seems the members of 4th division who were here, left. Please follow me to the office and I will help you heal yourself." Nanao began walking towards the office.

"Ah, my lovely Nanao-chan. I knew you wouldn't forget me!" Shunsui crooned.

He ambled behind his fukutaicho who was sighing in exasperation.

"Did I mention who sexy you looked with your arms ablazin' to rescue me in that fight with Zaraki?" Shunsui asked, grinning madly.

"Kyouraku-taicho, there was nothing "sexy" about it. You were doing fine, in fact, you probably could have taken a few more hits. I think Yamamoto didn't want the two you killing each other through blood loss." Nanao said, trying hard not to go red as she passed other members of her division. _Why did he always use those words?!??! _

"Ah, but my dear Nanao-chan, you did come in a middle of a captain's fight. That took some guts." He replied.

Still not looking at her taicho, she replied… "Yes, that was because I figured I would be able to survive getting hit by either you or Zaraki-taicho, but I didn't think I could block getting incinerated by Yamamoto taicho." They arrived to the office and Nanao closed the office doors. "Please, Kyouraku taicho," giving him a small look of desperation, "stop flirting so I can help fix some of your wounds, and please sit here." Nanao said as she pointed to his desk.

Shunsui gave her pouted lips and sad eyes. "But Nanao-chan, I am not flirting with you. I am merely talking to you." He sat at the corner of his desk, removing first his pink haori, followed by his captain's cloak, and finally he opened up his kimono letting it fall in a pool around him, revealing his chest and arms.

"Oh really?" Nanao asked, as she started cleansing his wounds and began using some of her kidou to heal him.

"Youch!!! Nanao-chan, that stings!!!!" Shunsui exclaimed as she began cleaning the large gaping slash he received on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't have this large gash, if you had just stepped back or moved to the side a little." Nanao reprimanded.

"Nanao, are you saying you could have faired better than me in that fight?" Shunsui asked, and then noticed how close she was to him. He was sitting on top of his desk at the edge, while Nanao was right next to him, healing him. Nanao was gazing intently at his wound and had stopped paying attention to her taicho to concentrate. Their heads were at a perfect level, all he had to do was lean over a little and kiss those beautiful parted lips. He shook his head. Oh, she would probably smack him and turn him into a pile of smoldering ash if he did, but kami-sama, she was beautiful! She was so near to him, but so far….

Nanao had finished healing his shoulder, and smiled inwardly. There wouldn't be too bad of a scar. She turned her head to announce she was done, but the words died on her lips when she realized how close their faces were. She also noticed the glazed look her taicho was giving her. "Uhhh… ahem…" Nanao quickly backed away from him and tried really hard not to stare at her taicho's body. _He really does have a nice chest and abs. Nanao thought. Whoa. Stop right there Nanao. _She shook those thoughts out of her head, and said "Kyouraku taicho, I think I healed the majority of your wounds, but I think you can get the rest. I need to finish up some paperwork. Would you please sign those stacks of forms next to you?"

Shunsui was still debating in his mind… _Kiss her, NO! This is not the time. Oh, but her lips are so inviting. _"Wha? Did you say something my darling Nanao-chan?"

"For the umpteenth millionth time, Kyouraku taicho, I am not "yours". I am not darling, sweet, lovely, or sexy. I am your fukutaicho. And you are my taicho. What part of this relationship do you not grasp?" _Oops, Nanao thought. I went too far again._

This time around, Shunsui wasn't hurt when she said that. In fact, he was feeling quite playful. "Ah, so you finally admit we have a relationship my exquisite Nanao-chan." He smiled at her with his goofy grin. "And you are all those things plus exquisite, and you are MY fukutaicho."

"You know what I mean, Kyouraku taicho. But you do as you will. I can't stop you it seems." Nanao said in a very tired voice.

"Oh, Nanao, why so glum? When will you admit that you have feelings for me that are more than a professional relationship? I think you will be happier when you can say you LOVE me!" Shunsui crooned the last sentence. "And once you do that, we can consummate are love!"

Nanao had to put a stop to this. When he started down this path…. It would take another 30 minutes to get him off this track. "Kyouraku taicho, **IF** I did, which **I **don't, have feelings for you that are more than professional, I wouldn't tell you anyways. Under Article VII, Section V, paragraph 4, line 36 it states that there will be no fraternizing/romantic relationships between a taicho and his/her fukutaicho. Further down it states that it is frowned upon in general for relationships between a higher rank shinigami to a lower ranked shinigami."

"Yes I know, Nanao-chan." Shunsui was actually getting exasperated. How many times has she pulled that Article VII, Section whatever against him? "However, I would think that you would be a little more lenient on bending the rules ever since Rukia-chan's attempted execution."

They would argue round and round. They had been doing this the last, oh, 150 years or so. "Please, Kyouraku taicho, not today. Just please sign the forms. I know you promised Ukitake taicho a round of sake at 7 tonight. That's in an hour." Nanao pressed the forms he had to sign in his hand and walked towards her desk.

Shunsui begrudgingly took the stack of papers and put them back on his deck. He dressed and sat back down to start the mind numbing process of signing his name in various boxes. He gazed towards Nanao who had promptly sat back at her desk and was filling out forms. He shook his head but smiled. He could feel she was bending just a little bit, and that would hold him a while longer.

* * *

BTW: Chapter 4 will be entitled "End of the Week with 8th & 11th: Nanao and Yachiru really face off" 


	4. Chapter 4: End of the Week with 8th & 11

Author's Notes: I don't own BLEACH. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed which always drives me to write. I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is quite long. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

**Chapter 4: End of the Week with 8th & 11th - Nanao and Yachiru really face off**

"Oooohhh!" Exclaimed Nanao as she sunk further in the 8th division hot spring.

At this moment, Nanao was really glad that it was her turn in the spring. Her lower back was killing her. She exhaled and breathed in the warm fumes and the scent of lavender oil she had added to the spring. During this entire week with 11th division, the time in the hot spring was divided up in hour increments. The lower seats, who unfortunately got hurt the most during this week, got to go in first, followed by the middle, etc. all the way to Nanao, who had the spring all to herself from 11 pm to midnight. Her taicho insisted he go last and that he would stay there till morning.

Nanao was extremely exhausted from this entire week. She had managed to at least complete all the paperwork so she wouldn't have to worry about them over the next few days, which was good because the hell butterfly arrived at 6 pm informing them that 3 days hence the 8th division would be visiting the secret military police headquarters, i.e. 2nd division.

Nanao groaned. 2nd division was well known to be extremely good at hakuda (hand to hand), and excelled at houhou (movement). This meant they could hit you in the head, before you even realized it and be out of your range and drinking tea if they wanted. '_Never mind about 2nd right now.' _Nanao thought. She needed to recap the week in order to feel at peace.

At least her division didn't do too horribly. Out of 300 fights, they won 135. Her tallied scored against Ikkaku, because he insisted to spar with her, was 15 to 11, in her favor. Although, he argued that when she didn't use any kidou on him, he got 9 to her 4.

Nanao grimaced in pain as she shifted her legs and tried to straighten out her back. She was going to get a huge bruise on her rump and she remembered exactly how she got that one…Yachiru.

Earlier in the day at around 5:30 pm, Kenpachi was prowling the perimeters of the 8th division training grounds. He was annoyed to say the least. His fights with Kyouraku were no fun. When Kyouraku decided he didn't want to be hit, Kenpachi couldn't hit him at all. Both captains agreed, although Kenpachi begrudgingly, that their fights weren't really going anywhere so they might as well pay attention to their division.

"Hey Yachiru!!! Stop slobbering on Ikkaku's head and finish today off by really fighting Ise Nanao!" Kenpachi yelled over to his pink haired fukutaicho who at the moment was having way too much fun annoying "cue-ball."

"Ahh, Ken-chan!" Yachiru whined as she leapt off of Ikkaku's head and landed onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, or else…" Kenpachi then whispered in her ear so no one else could hear "Or else I'm never gonna read to you again."

"Ah!!" Yachiru gasped. "No fair Ken-Chan!!!" Kenpachi was giving her his best "father knows best look," which looked scary nonetheless. "Fine!" Yachiru bit out and pouted.

"Nanao Nanao Nanao Nanao!!!!" Yachiru yelled out and leapt to find Nanao.

Nanao was currently observing some of her troops fight and was taking notes on their skills when she heard a loud voice screaming her name.

"Yes, Kusajika Fukutaicho?" Nanao asked as she deftly shut her book and looked at the diminutive fukutaicho.

Yachiru replied as fast as possible. "Ken-chan says we have to spar now and you have to call me by my first name!"

"Oh really?" Nanao asked with her signature one eyebrow raised look.

"Yep." Yachiru said.

Nanao exhaled. She looked over to where her taicho was sitting. He was sitting cross legged, drinking sake, and looked like he was inebriated because he was swaying and mouthing something.

"Very well, shall we establish some rules then?" Nanao asked Yachiru who was skipping to her very own beat.

"Ummm… " Yachiru pondered. Her face scrunched up like she was in deep contemplation. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Ah, I know!!! We have to start off like the guys!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean, Yachiru." Nanao looked puzzled.

"Yah know. When like the guys who have lots of reiatsu fight, they stand apart from each other and stare at each other menacingly. Then, one guy lets out his reiatsu, causing lower shinigami to wince in pain from the pressure. Then, the other guy is like, oh yeah? And then he lets out his reiatsu, which then the combined expelling of reiatsu causes buildings to quake and people to faint. You just let it out, and I will let it out, or I go first, then you, then back to me, then you. You know what I'm talking about right?" Yachiru had said all of that in one breath, looking expectantly at Nanao, who didn't know how to quite take that. Nanao was always good about hiding her reiatsu. She never "let it out."

"Uh, Yachiru, is that really necessary? What is the point of doing that? I always chalked it up to a testosterone contest." Nanao said, hoping Yachiru would rescind her request.

"Ah, but Nanao, I've always wanted to do it cuz all the guys in my division do it all the time, but there was this one time that I did, and Ken-chan said I couldn't do it again unless I got permission." Yachiru pleaded. "Besides, I need to practice with my little Dem-chan."

'_Oh crap!' _Nanao thought. "Dem-chan" was Yachiru's manifestation of her reiatsu. She used it often to scare off messengers or people in general when she didn't want to be disturbed. Nanao had fought "Dem-chan" once during a WSA training session, and she didn't want to again. That was when Unohana had to step in because Nanao had lost control of her power and was about to pummel Yachiru into a bloody pulp. She never wanted to loose control again.

Nanao whispered softly to Yachiru, "But Yachiru, I don't want what happened before."

"But Nanao, I trust you." Yachiru said as she looked in Nanao's eyes. _'I trust you.'_

Nanao felt Yachiru's trust, but she had a nagging sensation that she really didn't trust herself.

"Hurry up you two! We haven't got all friggin' day!" Kenpachi barked out.

"Okay, were going to start!" Yachiru yelled happily and smiled as she flash stepped 20 feet away from Nanao. "If I get to use Dem-chan, you can use your zanpakutos!"

Both divisions began whispering. "Nanao has a zanpakuto?!" One exclaimed. A female voice was heard saying, "No, Yachiru said zanpukutos, plural." "No way! She's never used them." Another said. A very loud discussion began to happen.

"I really like yours, they remind me of those light saber thingies we saw in that Real world movie, Wars of Stars." Yachiru said.

Nanao gave Yachiru a small smile. The WSA had spent a retreat in the Real world a while back ago. She had remembered that day when Matsumoto exclaimed they all had to watch a trilogy of futuristic movies, but not ones made most recent or something like that. "Well, Yachiru, why don't you start?" Nanao said in a resigned voice.

"Oh, okay!" Yachiru said cheerily. "Here I go!" At that moment, Yachiru released her hold on her reiatsu. The shinigami who had stayed at the perimeter of the training ground stumbled and fell to their knees. Many groans were heard followed by gasps of horror as Dem-chan appeared above Yachiru. It first manifested as a huge outburst of reiatsu, then began to "solidify". You could still see through it, but now, you could see it was at least 15 feet in height, with long muscular arms. It didn't have any legs, like a genie. Its hands had a width of at least feet, with deadly looking claws. A glow of pink erupted from its eye sockets, and it roared a blood curdling roar. Its gaping maw showed off its many long and sharp fangs.

Yachiru was beaming and realized Nanao hadn't done anything yet. Yachiru whispered insistently to Nanao. "Now, it's your turn Nanao! You have to go "grrr" too."

Nanao adjusted her glasses and put her book down. "Very well then." She then replied in a dead panned voice "gr."

"That's not convincing Nanao!" Yachiru yelled as her Dem-chan screeched out.

Nanao took a deep breath. Y_ou have to let go, _she mentally chided herself, and then she did.

What erupted from Nanao first look like an atomic bomb, but when it spread out, the ground smashed around her in a 50 foot radius. The poor 8th and 11th who weren't smart enough to step farther away from the training grounds were flattened onto their backs.

Kenpachi was smiling in approval. _'Heh, this is going to be a good fight.'_

Shunsui who was inebriated quickly sobered up. "Uh ladies, do you mind? My sake bottles aren't going to survive much longer under this pressure."

Nanao immediately masked her reiatsu at her taicho's request.

"Ahh!!! But I didn't get to respond to her reiatsu yet!" Yachiru pouted, and so did Dem-chan, but how a demon manifestation pouts, is anyone's guess.

"Kyouraku, you're being a pansy. Let the ladies show off what they got." Kenpachi said.

"Ah, but my dear Kenpachi, the amount of reiatsu they are spilling out is doing quite some damage to our buildings, my sake bottles, and members of both of our divisions. Did I mention my sake bottles?" Shunsui said, still drinking his sake.

Kenpachi looked around at his members and the buildings. "Oi! Yachiru, turn it down a notch."

"Booh!" Yachiru pouted and gave him the jutted lower lip. Dem-chan followed suit, but then began screaming as Yachiru refocused her reiatsu into Dem-chan. Dem-chan then grew in size to at least 20 feet in height.

"Let the heavens open up and fill me with knowledge, unfurl Azakumi." Nanao said. From each of her hands appeared a zanpakuto, long, thin, pointed at the end, with a very small guard. They glowed a very pretty violet, like her eyes. She got into a ready stance with one saber farther in front than the other.

"Oooh!" many of the women exclaimed. "Che, they don't even have blades." A male voice was heard. "Are you an idiot? They are completely made of Ise Fukutaicho's reiatsu. They will cut as good or better than any other steel zanpakuto." Said another voice.

Shunsui smiled and gleefully thought. '_Ah, she chose to manifest them as dual zanpakuto this time. She likes me, she likes me!'_ He was mentally doing a dance.

Yamamoto appeared next to Shunsui and sat down next to him. He didn't say a word. He just stared at the sight before him, a very large demon versus Ise Nanao.

Shunsui quirked an eyebrow at his presence, but thought nothing of it. He handed his former teacher a bottle of sake, and to his surprise, Old Yamajii took it and began to drink.

* * *

Nanao waited for Yachiru to make the first move. She saw Yachiru raise her arm, and as she raised her arm, Dem-chan followed suit. 

Nanao knew that Dem-chan followed the physical actions of Yachiru. Nanao shuddered at the day that Yachiru would no longer have to physically perform the action to get Dem-chan to fight. One was bad, but Dem-chan plus Yachiru at the same time was a very scary thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Dem-chan's right arm careened toward her with claws pointed at her. Nanao leapt out of the way, but was caught in mid air by the other arm. She was immediately slammed to the ground, back first.

"Ow." Nanao winced in pain, but only had a moment to think about the pain when the arms came towards her again.

She focused her reiatsu into her blades, making them glow more fierce. As she dodged one arm, she sliced the other with her right saber, and kept the left saber near her for defense. She cut into Dem-chan, and saw Yachiru wince a little.

Yachiru and Nanao 'played' for a few more minutes. Yachiru would attack, Nanao would block or parry and then counter. If you could watch the movements carefully, it was a very beautiful, but deadly dance.

As Nanao somersaulted out of harms way, she brought her dual blades together in front of her, causing them to fuse together. "**Hadou 63: Raikouhou - Lighting Tiger Canon!" **She yelled out as she pointed her blade at first to the demon's head, but then decided to point at Yachiru directly. Normally, with this spell, kidou is concentrated in the hands and then let out in a huge blast. However, since her blades were already technically a concentrated form of her reiatsu held together with a large amount of kidou, Nanao was able to modify the spell to her advantage.

From Yachiru's perspective, looking up, she saw the blast coming down, but assumed that Nanao was aiming for Dem-chan. Yachiru made a quick motion to swipe at Nanao, who was currently in mid-air. The moment Dem-chan extended its left arm for a savage mid-section slice, Nanao's blast went through Dem-chan and hit Yachiru squarely in her little chest. Yachiru was slammed into the ground and her tiny body shook from the electrical currents.

Nanao saw the large claws extend towards her and she barely had enough time to bring back her zanpakuto in defense. She was already off balance by being in mid-air. Her block of Dem-chan's arm was sufficient enough to prevent damage, but the force of the strike sent Nanao careening to the ground in a sickening thud.

Both women were breathing hard but managed to get up from the ground.

"Go Yachiru!!! Kick her ass!" Yelled a 11th division member.

"Come on Ise Fukutaicho, turn her into a pile of goo!" A 8th division member yelled.

Both divisions were chanting for their respective fukutaichos.

Nanao gracefully rolled her shoulders back and got into a ready stance. Yachiru was still shaking, but you couldn't tell if she was still shaking from the blast or because at this moment she was also laughing, hard. "That was so cool! It was like the time I got to play with the electric eel, but this time all over!"

Yamamoto taicho was standing but resting on his walking stick. He looked over to Kyouraku and spoke. "So, Shunsui, do you think your fukutaicho will win or Yachiru?"

Shunsui was busily drinking and was caught off guard. "Hmmmm, what did you say Yamajii?"

Yamamoto glared at Kyouraku. "I asked if you thought your fukutaicho will win or not."

Shunsui was peeing down his sake bottle looking very sad. "Oh, Yamajii, you want me to stop the fight? Ah very well then. I don't like fighting and I would hate to see my lovely Nanao-chan get hurt."

"That's not what I said!" Yamamoto yelled out, but it was too late.

Shunsui had ambled over to the arena and blurted. "Lovely Nanao-chan, would you please wrap this up, I just ran out of sake and Yamajii says he wants more."

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Yamamoto roared.

Nanao turned and glared at him, but nodded. "Very well, Kyouraku taicho." She then turned her focus back to Yachiru who had stopped giggling and was trying very hard to look serious. "Would you like to finish this, Yachiru?"

Yachiru saw Nanao's face and grinned. "Yep! Give me all you got!"

"You do the same." Nanao replied. The two women exploded with power causing even Shunsui to stumble back.

Yachiru's manifestation grew to 30 feet in height. Its roar caused everyone who wasn't prepared to cover their ears.

Nanao's face showed only determination. Her dual zanpakuto had changed in shape and size from long and thin, to small daggers. Her eyes blazed for a moment and then a large black box appeared from the sky.

The box came crashing down on both of the women and Dem-chan.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Yamamoto looked at the black box. _'Hmmm… looks like black coffin technique. But it doesn't feel right.'_

Members of both divisions began murmuring. "Aizen was the only one who knew that kidou spell." "Aizen is here!"

"Would everyone please calm down hic" Kyouraku Shunsui garbled out. "Does it hic feel like hic Aizen is here?" Kyouraku sat down next to the arena and began counting the clouds in the sky.

"Isn't it suppose to damage everything inside?" Another person asked. "I don't think this is the same black coffin." Replied another.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Kenpachi bellowed out.

The time that passed felt like minutes, but was only less than half a minute when the black box dissipated.

The sounds of exhaled breaths were heard. But replaced with yells of anger from 11th division as they saw Ise fukutaicho thrust her dagger like zanpakuto into Yachiru's temple.

As the black box was dissipating, Nanao and Yachiru were engaged in a fierce zanpakuto fight. Nanao had the advantage of being taller and having two zanpakutos, but Yachiru was fast and agile.

Strike, parry, dodge, slash, block. Yachiru was flashing all around Nanao. Nanao was blocking Yachiru's blade strikes from the back, side, front. Finally, Nanao saw a small opening. She released her concentration of her right zanpakuto and used her free right hand to grab Yachiru's right arm as she was about to flash away again. Nanao brought up her left zanpakuto and slammed it into Yachiru's temple.

The zanpakuto entered Yachiru's temple and the once energetic fukutaicho closed her eyes and fell into Nanao's arms. Nanao held Yachiru to her chest like a parent holding their small child. Nanao fell to her knees and patted Yachiru on the back.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was a man forged from blood and battles. He understood and appreciated more than anyone about the trials and tribulations of war and fights. If it was he who had lost in that battle, or any of his men, he would have no problem. But it was his Yachiru he saw taken down, and she was not taken down in a bloody fierce battle. Yes, the battle seemed fierce, but kidou was used. Zaraki Kenpachi rose and strode forcefully towards Nanao, who was trying to catch her breath and hold on to Yachiru.

* * *

Shunsui, who appeared like he was not paying attention, was immediately in front of Kenpachi. "Zaraki!" he said in his sing-song voice. "Why don't you and I retire to the 8th division storeroom to find some of my secret sake stash." He whispered. "Even my ever observant Nanao-chan doesn't know about it." 

Kenpachi growled at Shunsui. "Get out of my way, Kyouraku."

"Now now, Kenpachi." Shunsui admonished slightly swaying. "Did you not say you wanted to see the ladies show off their stuff?"

"Did you see what your fukutaicho did to my Yachiru?!?!?!?" Kenpachi yelled out. "She fng stuck her sword into my Yachiru's head!"

Shunsui looked over his shoulder to where Nanao was holding onto Yachiru. "Oh she did? Really?" Shunsui asked in his surprised voice. "Well, I'm sure everything is all right. I think it's high time we all shared a drink." Shunsui said grinning.

Kenpachi just glared at Shunsui and then looked at Yamamoto. "You told me to keep in control Yamamoto Taicho, but Ise Fukutaicho failed."

Yamamoto was about to reply when Shunsui stopped his drunken antics and looked Kenpachi in the eye. "Zaraki taicho, I would hope you would take that comment back. That comment would suggest that my fukutaicho was dishonorable." The very rare times that Kyouraku showed his deadly side people became afraid, but Kenpachi was not an easy man to scare.

"You were drunk off your a and didn't fing notice that your fukutaicho lost control and hurt Yachiru." Kenpachi challenged Kyouraku with his words.

"Was I? No. I don't think I was drunk, nor was I not paying attention. If you would care to feel the reiatsu of your Yachiru, you would notice, that Nanao did no harm to her." Shunsui replied calmly, still in between Kenpachi and Nanao.

* * *

Nanao was watching as her taicho and Zaraki taicho sparred with words and was quite surprised her taicho was awake enough to reason with Zaraki taicho. She was more amazed at the stern face her taicho was giving. _'I wish he was this serious with finishing the paperwork.' _

Both men glared as Yamamoto looked on. Their glare-fest was interrupted with a very loud yawn from Yachiru.

YAWN The pink-haired fukutaicho raised her arms up to stretch which didn't help Nanao trying to hold her up.

"Oh that was better than last time Nanao! You're really improving the dreams!" She exclaimed, beaming at Nanao.

"I'm glad you liked it this time. You told me to add more dead bodies." Nanao replied as she put Yachiru down.

"Oh yeah! And I really liked the added touch of Ken-chan and me disembowling that arrancar." Yachiru said as she skipped towards her taicho and climbed on top of his shoulder.

While Kenpachi was looking back and forth in disbelief between the two fukutaichos, the one on his shoulder asked, "Hey Nanao, you wanna say you won that fight? Then you can give Ken-chan good dreams too."

Nanao paused, looked at her taicho, then looked at Yamamoto taicho. She cleared her throat and replied, "How about we call that a draw? Considering the fact that you were about to cut off my head at that moment."

Yachiru pouted. "Booh!" The pout lasted for all of two seconds. "Oh okay! Well, it's time to go! It's almost six! Everyone in 11th division, get your sorry butts up and go home!" She yelled out the last sentence in her best Kenpachi impersonation.

Groans and sighs of relief were heard from both divisions. Yamamoto turned and left without a word. In his place a hell butterfly came forth and flew towards Nanao who was busily dusting off her trusty book and walking towards her taicho.

"Announcement for 8th division. Tuesday you will all report to 2nd division for the next phase of interdivision training."

A larger groan from 8th division was heard.

Shunsui was busily checking on all of his empty sake bottles for anything else. "Oh, is that all? Well, good job everyone, and would someone please help me find my secret stash of sake? I seem to have misplaced it again." The captain trailed off as he stumbled towards the 8th division office.

Nanao sighed. Kenpachi gave her one last menacing glare before he too, turned and left.

":Hey Nanao! I'll see you next week at the WSA!!! Don't forget to bring snacks!" Yachiru happily hollered back as Kenpachi stomped out of 8th division.

Several of the 8th division members rushed up to Nanao and exclaimed, "Ise Fukutaicho! That was so awesome! What was that black box? Will you teach the division how to do it?"

Nanao smiled. "Well, it is a very top level spell I invented myself, but it will be some time before any of you will get enough power to control it." Her division members gave her a sad look. "But, with more training, in a few months, I will start introducing some of the higher level techniques." She added, hoping to raise their spirits.

"And besides, you all did very well this week. Please get rest and tend to your wounds. I need to finish up the reports. You are all dismissed."

They saluted in return and left Nanao to walk slowly back to her office. '_Ow ow ow!' _Nanao thought as she felt the sore muscles of her lower back and rump scream in pain.

When she walked through the office door she was met with a flurry of pink robes who grabbed her inside and shut the door hastily.

"Ah, my lovely Nanao-chan, are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to ease your pain on your flawless backside?" Shunsui said playfully but his gentle brown eyes showed deep concern.

From the sound of his voice, the first thing Nanao wanted to do was to whack him with her book. But the moment she looked into his eyes, she couldn't. "I'm fine Kyouraku-taicho." She carefully eased her weight down her chair and began filling out paper work.

"Oh but Nanao-chan, I was hoping to tend to your wounds and there is no place better to do so than this office while we are ALONE." He punctuated the last word in a very sing-song voice that annoyed Nanao to no end.

"Kyouraku taicho," She said firmly and looked at him "I'm fine, but I won't be fine if you keep on like this. Please, it has been a very long day, or I should say week, and I would really like to get all of this paper work done so that in the next few days I can worry about 2nd division instead." He moved closer to her. "AND" she said emphatically, "if you get this done by today, in the next few days all you will have to worry about are naps and where is your secret stash of sake, and by the way, it isn't that secret."

"Really?!" He exclaimed happily. "You know where it is? It has my best sake!"

Without looking up from the paperwork she replied, "Yes, I do. Now, would you please sign these forms and stay for the next hour or so and then we both can relax." She pointed to a very large pile of paperwork on her desk but continued filling out forms.

"Very well. Just because my wonderful Nanao-chan has promised me sake and her love…" He grinned and grabbed the pile of paperwork.

Nanao wasn't paying attention. She was too absorbed in filling out which division members did well and which ones needed improvement.

Shunsui sighed a small sigh of defeat. Well at least she didn't seem too badly injured.

* * *

As time past and he finished his last signing, he glanced at the clock. 11:45 pm? So late already? He normally was hungry by this time, but he had so much to drink that he didn't notice. Nanao was finishing up the last piece and stifled a yawn. _She is so cute when she tries to hide her tiredness._ Shunsui thought. 

'_Oh yes! One more piece of paperwork and I get to soak in the hot springs. Thank god!' _Nanao thought happily. She quickly filled out the form and tried to stand up immediately from her chair to leave the office. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten she was a bit bruised, and sitting in a chair for 5 hours did not help.

Shunsui saw that she was about to fall back down to the chair. He was immediately by her side to help her up. "See, my Nanao-chan, you are injured! You can barely get out of this chair." He admonished her as she steadied herself in his arms. He took a deep breath so he could smell that unique scent of his Nanao-chan.

Nanao winced in pain as she was about to fall down, but then she felt her taicho's arms around her. '_You have to get out of this position right now!' _Her brain screamed at her. But she felt so comfortable. She quickly got out of her reverie and gently pushed Shunsui aside. "Thank you, Kyouraku taicho. I can take care of myself right now." She re-adjusted her robes a few feet away from him. "You must be hungry, please go eat. I trust you finished all of your paperwork. I am finished with mine and it is now my turn in the hot springs. So, if you will please excuse me." She made motion to go past him, but his hand stopped her.

He looked at her and sighed. "Ah, my lovely Nanao-chan, you don't have to be so stoic.

"Kyouraku-taicho." She looked at him as sternly as she could. "I'm not being stoic. The injuries I have are very minor and will heal by themselves in the next few days. Other members of our division have received worse over this week. Please, sir, go take care of yourself. Sake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner does not constitute as three whole meals." She admonished back, but gently.

He sighed again in defeat. "Very well, but answer this one question before you go, Nanao-chan."

Nanao was already opening the office door and about to leave when she paused and looked over to her taicho. "What is it?"

"What really happened between you and Yachiru when you placed that reiatsu hiding box?" Shunsui asked with small knowing smile on his lips.

Nanao was impressed. He deduced her "black box" quite well. She had modified the black coffin technique with a lower spell that hides a person's reiatsu. She normally used it to hide from her taicho when she wasn't feeling well, and normally the spell encased her in a clear barrier, and not a giant black box. She returned his knowing smile with a rare smile of her own. "We played rock-paper-scissors to see who would win the fight. After two times with a draw, and the third time I won with rock over Yachiru's scissors, we decided that we really wanted a draw. However, she wanted to test my abilities further, so I obliged."

Shunsui laughed, a deep melodious laugh that was very infectious. Nanao was trying hard not to giggle because one, it would be undignified, and two, it would probably cause her to feel the pain in her back more.

"Goodnight Kyouraku taicho, and thank you for staying so late to finish the paperwork." Nanao said and gave a slight bow. She walked out of the office trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

11:53 PM Kyouraku Shunsui was hurrying down to the 8th division hot springs. 

'_If I can get there in time, I can get a glimpse of my lovely Nanao-chan's angelic body.' _Shunsui thought gleefully. '_Not that I would glare at her like a pervert!' _He corrected himself.

His Nanao would always leave the hot spring at exactly 11:55 pm. She was so impeccable with time. The last time he only saw a glimpse of her in a towel, but that was enough for him to have wonderful erotic dreams about her for days.

He rounded the corner and felt for her reiatsu.

'_Strange…' _ He thought. She should be getting ready to get out of that tub, but her reiatsu seemed so slight and rhythmic. '_Is she in deep thought or asleep?' _he wondered. He quickly masked his own reiatsu and peeked into the hot springs. What he saw took his breath away. There she was, still in the hot tub, oblivious to the world around her. She had fallen asleep in the hot spring. Her hair was still up, but her glasses were laid carefully on a rock next to the spring. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her breathe. With each inhale, her chest expanded, and he could see the top swell of her breasts begin to rise from the water, teasing him. As quickly as they began to rise, they fell back down with the soft exhale. He was completely mesmerized. He sat and stared at his Nanao-chan asleep for a good 20 minutes before he realized he had better wake her up.

"Nanao-chan." He said gently across from her. No response. He tried a little louder. "Sweet, sweet lovely Nanao-chan." Still no response. _'Hmmm… should I go around to her end and tap her on her shoulder? Then I would get a lovely top down view and that would be inappropriate.' _Shunsui grinned. _'I have a better idea.' _

He quickly disrobed and got into the hot spring himself. He sat opposite of Nanao and began humming.

* * *

Her small inner voice began to nudge her awake. '_Get up! Kyouraku taicho's turn is coming up and you don't want to be in the hot spring when he does!' _Another, quieter, seductive voice replied in her head; _'Would it be so bad?'_

The last statement jolted Nanao awake, although she was quite groggy. "Uh…. What time is it?" She asked herself. She could barely see and she was groping for her glasses.

"12:20 in the morning." Shunsui quipped.

Nanao froze in mid-reach for her glasses. Her heart began to race and she swallowed. "Kyouraku taicho, would you please stay where you are, I'll be out in a few seconds."

Shunsui smiled. "No worries my lovely Nanao-chan. I will stay exactly where I am." He outstretched his arms and placed them behind his head.

"Thank you sir." Nanao replied before realizing his voice sounded way too close.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. Next chapter is entitled: "Things aren't always what they seem. 8th vs. 2nd." 

And yes, I ended it there.


	5. Chapter 5: What really happened

Author's Notes: I don't own BLEACH.

Constructive criticisms always welcomed and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What happened in the hot spring?**

Inside the 10th Division quarters a large squeal was heard.

"Then what happened?" Matsumoto asked bouncing on her bed next to a person hiding under her covers.

Nanao flung the covers for a brief moment from her face and replied, "You know what? I changed my mind. Never mind. Forget I said anything." She then promptly flung the covers back over her face and tried to bury herself further under the sheets of her best friend's bed.

"If you don't tell me every little, glorious, juicy detail that happened last night between you and your taicho in the hot springs, I'll tell everyone that you both…" Matsumoto paused and then began singing…

_"Nanao and Shunsui, sitting in the hot springs. K – I – S – S –I – N- G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes …."_

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Nanao yelled in frustration at her giggling friend. She shoved the covers off of her face.

"You know, sometimes you are impossible, you know that?" Nanao asked as she eyed her friend with mock anger.

"I know, but you love me anyway." Matsumoto replied grinning back.

"Arg." Nanao groaned in frustration. She took a deep breath and began retelling every nanosecond of last night.

* * *

Her foggy brain began to register warning flags in her head. His voice sounded way too close to be outside the hot springs. 

Nanao swallowed and slowly put her glasses on her face. She was facing away from the door and her heart began to race. She crouched a little lower in the hot springs in hopes to hide more of her upper body in the water. _'I'm tired, and taicho would never be so bold…. Well, maybe, but he wouldn't… ' _

Nanao slowly turned and "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She saw her taicho sitting across from her with his arms folded behind his head and water dripping down his chest.

"Nanao-chan," He calmly replied and placed two fingers to his lips. "Shhhh… Do you want to wake everyone up and have them rushing down here?" He asked, smirking.

Nanao winced and shut her eyes in hopes to block the image of her very handsome taicho in front of her and silently prayed that when she opened them that this would all be a dream.

'_Calm. Must stay calm. If I don't_, _I can see it now. The entire Sereitei will know by morning if any of my gossiping members come down here. Must stay calm. Calm." _

Nanao hugged her knees to her chest thinking that it would hide more of her body from her taicho. In Shunsui's mind, it made her look more appealing.

Nanao slowly exhaled and opened her eyes. She did her best not to look at his body and met his gleeful eyes with the coldest and firmest stare she had ever given him.

"Kyouraku taicho, this is completely inappropriate on your part. I respectfully request that you leave now. I will be out in a few moments and then you can be back in the hot springs in no time. And why did you not wake me before coming in the hot springs?" She said in her signature professional voice.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, don't say that. I tried waking you several times by calling out to you but you didn't wake. If I had gone over to where you were sleeping and touched you to get you to wake, that would have been more inappropriate, don't you think?" He said in his usual one part lazy, one part playful, and one part reasonable tone.

It actually sort of made sense in Nanao's mind. '_Wait! Him, getting into the hot springs naked with me naked makes sense?!?!?! Ahhh!!!" _ Nanao took a deep breath. "_Calm. Must stay calm." _

"Kyouraku taicho," Nanao was getting slightly desperate but she masked her voice. "If you would please…" she didn't get a chance to finish.

He quickly interrupted her. "Now my dearest Nanao-chan, aren't we both adults? Can't we both share this lovely evening and relaxing hot springs together?" He smiled at her, never letting his eyes drift down towards her body, but held her eyes in a steady gaze.

'_Oooh! I hate it when he does that! He sounds so logical but I know this isn't right!' _Nanao was in a slight war with her thoughts. '_What's so wrong with this situation? What's WRONG!?!?!?! I'm naked! He's naked! WE're naked together in the hot springs!!!!' _

Shunsui sat back and watched the emotions flicker across Nanao's eyes. He was quite amused and aroused, but he was working on not showing the latter to her. He decided to add to her predicament.

"I see I'm causing you undue stress, my dearest Nanao. I guess I shall get up and leave." Shunsui began rising out of the water….

Nanao heard his words and began to sigh in relief when she realized what he was about to do… "Kyouraku taicho, please sit back down right now!" She hissed at him.

He smiled at her and returned to his sitting position. "Now, I am confused my Nanao-chan. Didn't you say you wanted me to leave? And now, you don't?" He asked as he took his right arm and began to swirl the water in front of him in a lazy eight pattern.

Nanao, who was quite flustered at this point and very red, looked at him and replied, "Yes I do want you to leave, however, that would require me to avert my eyes and trust that when you signal me to open them, you will be fully clothed and not staring at me as I get out of the water. And for some unknown reason, and you can probably guess why, I don't feel very comfortable with that scenario."

"Oh?" He asked. His tone changed into his seductive voice, "And what scenario would you prefer instead?"

She could feel his desire from the 10 feet that separated them. It washed over her and caused her to shiver. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. '_Careful, Nanao.' _Her body was aching and causing her distress. Part of her really wanted to say '_Take me now, dammit!_', another part wanted to reply '_I want to feel your body against mine, and your hands touching me all over.' _But her logical brain replied, "Kyouraku taicho would you please turn around and close your eyes."

'_I wonder what she has in mind.' _"Very well Nanao-chan, but I hope you don't get too frisky, it wouldn't do if everyone knew you were into that kind thing." He grinned at her. "But I don't mind at all if you were."

He saw her eyes go in shock and the pretty shade of red that graced her cheeks, become redder.

He turned around and did as she said.

Nanao was speechless. '_Oh! That man! Why does he always turn things I say upside down?_'

Another voice whispered in her mind. _'Because he knows you.' _

Nanao gritted her teeth and began walking slowly up to her taicho. 'Don't stare at his muscled back or tight a…. Ahh!! Matsumoto is really getting to me.'

As she neared him, she was ready to leap out of the way if he decided to turn to look at her, but he made no indication that he would.

She trembled as she took her right hand and placed it ever so gently at the back of his head. She used her fingers to creep from his lower scalp to the middle of his head.

Shunsui groaned at the feeling of her hand at his scalp. He couldn't believe she was touching him. "Nanao, what are you…"

He couldn't finish because in one swift movement, she used her right hand to keep him from turning his head to look at her, and the other to quickly push him from his position facing the door to facing the other end. She had traded places with him.

Nanao's heart beat was going at thousand beats per minute due to the fact that she was touching him in two places and that their bodies were within millimeters from touching just moments before. She was holding him a good foot away from her body but the nearness was causing havoc to her senses. '_I shouldn't feel this way!' _Her mind was screaming at her. _'Why not? You're both naked and he's very nice to look at, and more importantly you like him. Scratch that. You have feelings for him that are beyond like and infatuation. You love that insufferable man.' _There, her mind said it, but the logical cog wheels began to turn to calm Nanao's nerves.

"Kyouraku taicho, give me your word that you won't turn around when I let you go." Nanao said, but the sentence came out with a hint of defeat.

"So, if I **don't** give you my word that means you'll be touching me all night? Hmm?" Shunsui asked. She could feel him grinning.

Nanao replied coldly. "No. I would then use bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou - Luminous Prison of 6 Bars on you to keep you from turning around."

Shunsui smiled even wider. _' I love it when she gives me empty threats.'_ "My dear Nanao-chan," he replied huskily, "You know I would only be letting you use that bakudou on me. I would easily escape and then what would you do?"

Her mind wandered to him breaking through her spell, spinning around, grabbing both her wrists with one of his large hands and holding her immobile against his body with the other. She could seem him doing this in one fluid motion and after that, kissing her soundly. '_Ah! I've been reading too many shoujo manga and romance novels from Matsumoto and Isane.' _ Although the prospect began warming Nanao all over her body, she shook herself out of her reverie and tried desperately to control her breathing; the fact that her heart was beating faster and faster, wasn't helping her any.

Shunsui could feel the nervousness radiating from her. Like every other small changes she displayed, he could decipher she was having difficulties, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He wondered how much longer their bantering would go, because at this rate, he didn't know how much more he could take with her naked and being so close. He did have faith in his Nanao to find a solution to their situation, and that it would leave her honor and his intact_. 'Well, maybe barely.' _

Nanao resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair and kneed his back. She instead replied in a soft voice full of exasperation and authority, "Kyouraku taicho, this has gone far enough. I'm leaving, and if you turn around before I leave, I will make you regret it."

There it was. The finality of her tone gave him the door he needed to acquiescence. "Ah, very well my Nanao-chan. I promise not to turn around until after you leave. I think I shall have very happy dreams of you, and one day my dreams will become reality."

Nanao didn't know if she wanted to thank him or smack him. She did neither. In one shunpo move, she got out of the hot spring without spraying water all over, and was in her robe before you could say "Nani?!?!"

"Have a good night Kyouraku taicho. I will see you in the morning, hopefully bright and early, so you can help me prepare for our next interdivision training session." She immediately fled out of the hot springs and shunpoed to her room without waiting for his reply. She closed her doors and rested her back against it. She was breathing heavily, and not from the fast steps. The cool door against her back contrasted to how hot she felt. She slid to the ground trying to catch her breath.

* * *

As promised, Shunsui didn't turn around. He instead began reliving all the seconds that passed between them so he could commit them to memory. The way the water glistened off her beautiful body. How her fingers felt against his scalp and the slight caress she gave him unknowingly. Their bodies so close and yet not touching. The way her voice had that slight tremble of desire when she spoke to him. Shunsui smiled and rested comfortably in the hot springs. The scent of lavender was still in the air, but another scent he relished even more, his Nanao, lingered. 

Shunsui promptly fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"That's it?!" Matstumoto asked incredulously. "There was no SEX? No kissing? Not even a hug of some sort?" 

"That's it. Nothing else happened. I quickly got back into my room feeling…" Nanao paused trying to find the words to describe what she felt.

"Hot and bothered?" Matsumoto said helpfully.

Nanao quickly colored a shade of red and adjusted her glasses. "You could say that."

"Oh Honey, I'm so disappointed in you, in both of you! If I was you or him, I would have had the other person right then and there in the hot spring and to hell with what others might think if they had stopped by." Matsumoto waved her arms in exasperation.

"Well, luckily for me, you aren't me because that would have ended my shinigami career as fukutaicho." Nanao grumbled out. "Besides, what should I do now? Today's training session was so awkward. I mean, I couldn't even look at him in the eye or at him at all. He had no problem. He still bantered with me and kept that silly grin he has on ALL day."

Matsumoto laid down in her bed next to Nanao. Looking directly into her eyes and in her best Shunsui-like voice she said, "Why Nanao-chan, we should make love right now under the sakura trees to satiate our current needs, and at night we should make love again and again until you can look me in the eye during the day."

Nanao turned redder. "Matsumoto!!!!!!" She yelled out as her friend laughed heartily at her expense. "You are not helping."

"What do you want me to say? That it was good that nothing happened? That it is best for both of you to repress your true feelings for each other till the end of time? That you should keep on feeling empty and alone all for the sake of duty and some stupid rule?" Matstumoto asked.

Nanao sighed. She really didn't know the answer. "I don't know. You of all people should know what this is like. For one, being a woman and high ranking officer is a rare thing in Soul Society. And although we are progressive in many ways, the undercurrents are still the same. If any of us make any big mistakes or break any rules, it reflects badly on all women. It's not fair, but that's the way it is. Second, which backs up the first, people are already talking behind my back about how I got my position. They think it's because my taicho likes me and that is the only reason."

"Who the hell cares what people think!" Matsumoto said in frustration. "You got your position because you have the abilities and leadership to be a fukutaicho. Hell, I've seen your true power. You could be a taicho if you wanted to be." Matsumoto placed her hand on Nanao's shoulder. "Look at me , Nanao. You know people talk about me and my looks all the time. I don't care. I know what I can do. What matters is what my taicho thinks. As long as he has faith me, that's all I need. That's all you should need to feel like you deserve to be in your position."

Nanao smiled sadly at her. "I wish I could feel that way. Also, you realize people have stopped talking behind your back now for two reasons. One, you've probably kicked their butt in one form or another i.e. sparring and/or drinking. Two, your taicho seems to change the temperature around people when they start getting gossipy."

"This is true." Matsumoto grinned. "But I heard through the little grapevine that your sparring matches with Ikkaku and Yachiru were priceless. And, you'll be going against Oomaeda fukutaicho in a few days." Matsumoto then whispered conspiratoringly, "I think you can beat that fat bastard with your hands tied behind your back."

"Matsumoto, you know better than to underestimate people, and to name call. True, he is fat, eats constantly, perverted, arrogant, and picks his nose." Both women shuddered at the image. "There has to be a reason why he is a fukutaicho besides the rumors of him buying his way. Soi-fan taicho must see something in him." Nanao said while getting out from under the covers.

"Well, in either case, good luck. My taicho is a bit irritated since I haven't quite finished the paperwork." Matsumoto said as she stretched like a cat on her bed.

"You mean, you haven't started on the paperwork." Nanao smiled lightly at her.

"True, but still. I should at least warm the couch in the office. Plus it's almost time for his evening tea which almost always calms him enough to refrain from yelling at me too much." Matsumoto smiled back and both women laughed.

* * *

The two women hugged and parted ways. Nanao left feeling better but became lost in thought as she headed back to her division. As Matsumoto watched her leave, she sighed and wondered when Nanao would get her priorities straight.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter. I know I said it was going to be "Things aren't always what they seem. 8th vs. 2nd" But I decided to save it for chapter 6.

Constructive criticisms are always welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6: Misconceptions

**Chapter 6: Things aren't always what they seem; 8****th**** vs 2****nd**

It was bad. Really bad. Nanao didn't think her division would do this badly but they were getting stomped by 2nd. _'I never used the word 'Stomped' before either'. _She mentally berated herself. She had thought that going against 11th would be horrible, but she was immediately corrected. True, the 11th were notorious fighters who loved to fight, a majority of them would be considered berserkers, but that was it. As soon as her members overcame their fear of fighting them, they did just fine. From sparring with 11th, they learned they could push their fighting skills further than they thought and improve their technique. Unfortunately the lesson to be learned from 2nd was difficult to discern since her members were basically knocked out before they even had a chance to utter a kidou spell or use their zanpakuto.

Nanao sighed. _'At this rate, it won't even be noon before all of the members except me and Kyouraku taicho are knocked senseless.'_

Nanao paced around the 2nd division training area. Soi-Fong taicho decided to recreate a war zone like arena. Crumpled walls, pillars, barrels, and other small and large objects lay within the training area. The obstacles allowed for protection and strategy. However, since her members weren't as skilled at hohou (movement) or hakuda (hand-to-hand) as 2nd, the obstacles were more of a hindrance to them.

Nanao winced as she saw Lin, a 12th seat who was pretty good at kidou, get knocked out by a 2nd division member who was ranked 14th. Nanao had watched Lin attempt to put up reiatsu barrier traps around her position behind a wall. It was a pretty good strategy since it would alert the individual that someone was coming. Unfortunately, Lin didn't have the reaction time to counteract the karate chop to the back of her head.

8th seat Akira was fast stepping from pillar to pillar trying to evade his assailant but Nanao knew he too would be taken down. He didn't look like he had a strategy and within moments, 2nd division's Ryoko had him pinned against a wall.

Nanao could feel the vein throbbing at her temple. It was obvious her members didn't have the experience like the secret special ops. They didn't train to infiltrate and knock out targets. They didn't learn all the points on the human body you could jab or poke to incapacitate your opponent. '_Well maybe they should. Although from the reports, the arrancar don't have normal bodies.' _ They were trained to do the good old one-on-one combat and occasionally group fighting. _'Group fighting….that's a possibility…..'_

Nanao was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard. "My dear Soi-Fong, perhaps you will partake in a drink, eh? I brought my special blend out today."

Nanao looked over to her taicho, who as usual, was sitting on the ground drinking sake. The taciturn captain did not look amused. She stared coldly at the man next to her and replied. "I do believe Kyouraku taicho that drinking is not permitted during working hours. How many times has Ise fukutaicho reminded you of that?"

"What? You too? My Nanao-chan tells me all the time…" He made a gesture for Soi-Fong to lean in closer and he whispered, "But as you can see, I take her suggestions to heart."

Soi-Fong snorted and rolled her eyes. "Shunsui, your 8th division is obviously doing poorly against my division. Don't you think, as taicho, you should be giving them pointers instead of sitting here and drinking?"

"Ah, my dear Soi-Fong, you have so little faith. My division will learn soon enough what to do. If I step in, they would learn nothing on their own. And that," he raised his sake cup to the air, "would be a tragedy." He drained his cup and poured himself another. "Besides, you have the home team advantage. By tomorrow, I have utter confidence they will know what to do."

"By tomorrow, almost every single one of them will be in 4th division." Soi-Fong replied. She was still standing to attention, with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Ah, but you, as taicho, should tell your members to ease up a bit. It wouldn't do if they got rid of all their opponents so quickly. They wouldn't learn any new tactics."

Nanao stopped listening to their banter. She could smell Oomaeda coming towards her. _'Ugh. He was eating fish chips. Again. Please don't pick your nose in my presence. Please don't do anything that will make me scream in disgust.' _Nanao was silently wishing in her head but to no avail. The lumbering fukutaicho stepped right up to her with his mouth full of chips and garbled.

"Your division is so weak Ise Fukutaicho." _**MUNCH MUNCH. **_Oomaeda said as he continuously ate.

Nanao looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She just wasn't quite ready to look at him head-on. She had to prepare herself for the disgust.

"You probably haven't been training them very hard." **Crunch. Pppptooooiee! **Oomaeda spit out a chip.

Nanao could feel her temperature rise.

"Must be because they aren't of noble blood." **Munch munch. **Oomaeda was eating away happily and giving her the _I'm so wonderful _look that Nanao had to resist the urge to smack him with her book.

'_The book is reserved for my taicho, and my taicho alone. And my taicho enjoys knowing that. Arg' _Nanao groaned. _'This isn't the time to be thinking about Kyouraku taicho. Although he is a better person to look at than this over- bearing, over- weight…" _Nanao couldn't finish her train of thought. She decided to face and glare at the man who would so dare insult her division on the basis of nobility and incorrect information. The moment she faced him, the oily smell of fish chips hit her head on. She began to quickly catalogue a few things about him before she had to turn away.

_#1_ His mouth was hanging slightly open where she could see the chips being grounded.

'_Completely disgusting.'_

#2 He had bits of chip on his face and on his uniform.

'_Slob.'_

#3 She could smell the grease emanating from him and it made her want to gag.

'_Ah yes, the wonderful traits of being noble.' _Nanao thought.

"Oomaeda fukutaicho," Nanao said in her professional tone, yet in a fake sweet way, "you do realize that you are putting your own division down when you say things like that. There are only two people in your division that are of noble blood, and that would be you and your taicho. The rest of your members don't have noble blood in them.

Oomaeda stopped chewing and left his mouth hanging a little more open.

"Furthermore, when you say comments like that, you would be insulting almost the entire Gotei 13, and I'm sure people like Yamamoto taicho or Zaraki taicho would take offense to that. AND after we trained with 11th division last week, I know many of them and their captain would LOVE to have a sit down talk to you about what makes a better shinigami, noble blood, or…" Nanao paused for effect. "Talent, drive, and hard work."

Nanao looked at him and gave him a small smile.

He closed his mouth and swallowed. "You wouldn't tell them I said that, would you Ise Fukutaicho?" He was visibly sweating.

Nanao smiled a little wider. She got the whole smiling idea from 11th. "Well, it depends. I think it is time we sparred. If you win, I won't breathe a word. If I win, well, we'll see."

Oomaeda gulped and then regained his composure. He grinned mischievously. "Very well, I will take your bet." He discarded his bag of chips to the ground and walked to the training area.

Shunsui and Soi-Fong stopped haranguing each other to watch their respective fukutaichos spar.

"Oomaeda fukutaicho, why didn't you take the few seconds to throw away your food in the appropriate receptacle?" Nanao asked, trying really hard not to hurdle the disgusting man across the training ground.

The smelly man shrugged and replied, "That's what my subordinates are for, Ise fukutaicho. You should learn how to use your subordinates. Perhaps if you did your job, you wouldn't be so bogged down with work."

'_Oomaeda was good at pushing buttons. He was born to get on people's nerves.' _ Nanao reminded herself and sniffed. "I respectfully request you refrain from trying to anger me with poor insults. They don't befit a member of the Gotei 13, especially, a fukutaicho, for that matter." She pushed her glasses just so to have the sun glint from her glasses at him.

He knew that look. _'Ah! Even the impeccable Ise Fukutaicho can get miffed. This should be fun.' _

The two fukutaicho stepped into the war-torn arena and immediately everyone left the arena. They were a good 20 feet apart facing each other.

Before Nanao could say "Let's start." Or "Should we get a referee?" Oomaeda nodded his head and immediately Nanao was surrounded by 30 of the 2nd division members, from the 3rd seat all the way down to the 20th seats.

* * *

Outside the arena, Shunsui and Soi-fong watched intently as their respective fukutaichos began their match.

"What will your 'Nanao-chan' do now Shunsui?" Soi fong asked, with a slight hint of smugness in her voice. "She is completely surrounded. My blundering fukutaicho, although insufferable, is pretty good at using his resources."

Shunsui just smiled and sipped his sake for in the next moment all 30 of the 2nd division members were knocked out without Nanao moving. He let a bigger smile creep up on his lips and said in his most lazy voice, "Hmm? What were you saying my dear Soi fong?

"Hmph." Soi-fong gave a small snort. She could appreciate power and finesse. Nanao definitely had both. "Ah, I almost forgot. She just used Bakudou 108: Kumogenshi (Spider's Web). It immobilizes all opponents by finding their fluttering red spirit threads and freezing them in place. This in turn paralyzes their bodies. That's a pretty top level spell, reserved only for the royal guards. I recall years ago Nanao had been tested to join the guard. She would be captain of the Royal Kido group. She was the only one to get a 100 on her examinations."

Soi-fong turned and stared at Shunsui, "Many of us have speculated why she turned down the post. You care to share the reason why?"

Shunsui was still calmly sipping his sake, but Soi-fong could feel the pride emanating from him.

"Nanao is more like me that she likes to admit."

"What does that mean?" Soi fong was definitely puzzled. Nanao wasn't like her taicho at all.

A voice behind both taichos resonated. "It means she felt she could do more good in the Gotei 13 protection squads than protecting royalty." Yamamoto had appeared silently. He was leaning on his 'walking stick', but everyone knew it was his zanpakuto.

Shusnui's smile grew wider. "Yamajii, you keep coming around like this, and I would begin to suspect something."

"You know why I'm here."

"Ah…." Shusnui's eyes betrayed the smile on his lips. They grew lidded and hidden under his hat.

"Oomaeda is no match for her." Yamamoto turned to Soi-fong and they exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

Nanao had already anticipated that Oomaeda would pull a trick like this. Without flinching or looking surprised , she spoke, her voice loud and commanding.

"**Kumogenshi**."

The moment the word left her lips, her eyes flared and the men and women surrounding her crumpled to the ground like marionettes with their strings cut off.

For being talked about behind his back by the other fukutaichos, Oomaeda was more intelligent than what most gave him credit for. He knew from the intelligence gathered by his division that Nanao never used her full power. She was always careful in masking her true abilities. He anticipated that she would easily take down twenty to thirty of his division without breaking a sweat. He didn't wait for the outcome of her battle. Instead, he released his shikai, hoping that his tactic gave him enough of an edge over her.

"_**Gegetsuburi!" (**__Smash Him Into Bits!)_

Nanao felt him bring out his shikai, his very large mace-like zanpakuto. The dense object came crashing down with such force that it would have smashed her into the ground if she had not sidestepped out of the way.

"**Tenkashoku!" **(Hadou 101: Heavenly Light) Nanao's voice resonated throughout the division. A blinding light enveloped the two sparring fukutaichos. The shinigami standing on the outside of the arena had to turn away to prevent from being blinded. Oomaeda stumbled and tried to cover his eyes to protect from the light. He felt a strong pain the back of his head and then darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Nanao dusted off her clothes and readjusted her glasses. Really, why did Oomaeda have to be so infuriating? First, trying to goad her. Second, by sending in his own division for a slaughter. And third, getting out his shikai and trying to smash her into a bloody pulp. She had half a mind to turn him into a toad if kidou worked like fairytale magic. Fortunately for her, kidou was a bit more creative.

Nanao smiled at her work. Lying in the middle of the arena, tied up like a stuck pig, was Oomaeda. Nanao had also stuffed his bag of chips he carelessly thrown to the ground into his mouth.

A loud cheer from her division erupted. Even members of the second division hollered, since many disliked their fukutaicho. The cheers were silenced immediately by Yamamoto banging his cane into the ground.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Nanao turned towards the thumping sound. She knew the moment Yamamoto arrived and wasn't surprised to see him. She gave a slight bow and saw that he had an amused glint in his eye. Behind him stood her taicho and Soi-Fong, their reiatsu's masked to hide their feelings. Kyouraku wasn't looking at her. His head was lowered to the ground. Nanao became confused. _Why isn't he happy for me? I just kicked Oomaeda's…_

"Ise Fukutaicho, I would like you to spar against Soi-Fong. Are you up for it? " Yamamoto interrupted her thoughts with a rhetorical question.

"I would be honored, sir. Will there be any limits?" Nanao quickly recovered from her thoughts and bowed. Her heart began to beat a bit faster. .

"No, Ise-fukutaicho. There will be no limits. Act as though this were a captaincy test." Yamamoto replied and looked directly in her eyes.

_Ah. It took me a bit longer to realize why the general has been around a lot. __It's now or never. _She met his gaze with a look that said, _I'm ready, bring it on. _ "Very well then. Soi-Fong Taicho, shall we?" Nanao tilted her head towards the arena, but Soi-Fong was already waiting for her in the arena.

Nanao took assessed the arena quickly and shunpoed into the battle ground.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Sorry, this took me so long to post. I've been trying to keep the spells as close to the Bleach universe as possible, but found that I needed new ones. My friends MB and JI helped translate the kidou spells I made up and there will be more in the next chapter.

Comments and suggestions always welcomed. By the way, the bleachexile website is my current resource for keeping the kidou spells, release commands of zanpakutos, and zanpakuto names in line with the bleach manga/anime.

I'm okay with this chapter. The first part of the next has been the hardest for me to write since visualizing the battle in my head wasn't as easy as the other ones I have written. I write sporadically and paragraphs that I write aren't always in order of the story. So it has taken me some time to write this chapter and the next two. Most of chapter 7 and 8 are finished

I won't be posting chapter 7 and 8 soon since 1) I need to finish them and 2) I need my beta reader to go through them and make sure I don't have too many grammatical errors.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I promise there will be more fun / crack /romance/angst in the next chapters. Hee hee.


	7. Chapter 7: Nanao vs SoiFong

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins Outside: Nanao and Soi-Fong Face Off!

_Breathe, Nanao. Just breathe. _ Nanao stood 30 feet away from the commander of the special ops. _Remember the last time you fought Soi-Fong taicho at the Women's Shinigami retreat, you were taken out in less than a second. Relax. You've gotten much more powerful. _Nanao rolled her eyes at her inner voice. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that and you definitely are going to get your butt seriously handed to you. Damn. Her thoughts were sounding like Renji's. _

The commentary that was raging in Nanao's head didn't come close the pounding of her heart. Her heart was racing but her logical mind told her to calm down because she had a plan. She always had a plan, but she wasn't sure if it was going to work.

"Ise Fukutaicho, if you can last five minutes with me, I will be impressed." Soi-Fong called out to her with her arms crossed, smirking.

Nanao found her voice and strength to reply, "That won't be a problem, Soi-Fong taicho."

Yamamoto appeared in the outskirts of the battle arena.

"I would really like to see how long you two can last against each other without calling out your bankai, but then again, as I said, there are no limits. Well…" He paused to stroke his beard. "I prefer you don't kill each other. With the situation with Aizen, we need to retain as many high ranking shinigami as we can." Yamamoto said as he looked in turn to each of the women. He nodded to both of them and raised his arm up. "Begin!"

Soi-Fong shunpoed to Nanao's position calling out her zanpakuto into shikai form. **"Jinteki Syakusetsu!" (Sting all your enemies to death!). **Her shikai fit neatly onto her middle finger. Death in two stabs at the exact spot was its special ability. Soi's zanpakuto was well known among the Gotei 13, and few dared to spar with her when she released.

Nanao knew her opponent wanted to end this battle quickly. So did she, but she wanted to win. 9 times out of 10, Nanao knew she would lose to Soi-Fong. But today, Nanao needed it, no, **wanted **it to be that one time out of ten she would beat Soi-Fong.

She exhaled, her eyes glowed, and her voice clear and commanding, **"Kumogenshi" **(Bakudo 108: Impenetrable Fortress)

Shunsui and Yamamoto stood silently watching the events unfold. The hat on top of Shunsui's head shielded his worried eyes from onlookers.

They saw Nanao cast the little known defensive kidou spell, impenetrable fortress. In some cases, the caster could form a large spherical barrier around themselves. Depending on how much reiatsu one had, one could form a barrier to protect an entire legion of troops. The one Nanao cast looked like it had a good 10 feet radius around her, and it seemed that she also added a few extra features to her fortress.

Soi-Fong figured she would be able to take out Nanao in less than 5 seconds with Suzumebachi. She did not expect when she tried to flash into Nanao's position that she would not reach her by 10 feet, nor the fact that she was repelled by a barrier that sent electrical shocks pulsating through her body.

Soi-Fong catapulted away to recuperate. Nanao had a distinct crease formed on her forehead.

Soi-Fong decided to try to break the barrier with Suzumebachi. She leaped to Nanao's right and struck the barrier with her zanpakuto. The barrier remained but the sphere shrank a millimeter. Soi grinned. By using Suzumebachi, she could "slowly" diminish Nanao's barrier with her own reiatsu, thus destroying the fortress. Soi immediately began striking the barrier repeatedly as fast a captain could. The more she struck, the more the barrier shrank.

Most of the lower ranking shinigamis could only see Nanao in the center with Special Ops commander standing 10 feet away. Whispers went throughout of what the hell was happening. It looked as though both combatants were facing each other and not doing anything. Only the captains and vice captains watching could see Soi's movement. Shunsui held his breath, but smiled. Yamamoto was leaning heavily on his walking stick, observing.

The two men felt a familiar presence appear behind them. They both nodded their head in acknowledgement to the new person who arrived to observe. Only Shunsui turned around and greeted Unohana. "My dear Unohana, come to join the festivities, eh? Shunsui said in his always jovial, yet slightly strained voice. Through his eyes he asked her. _Are you here for damage control?_

"Kyouraku taicho and Yamamoto Taicho." the gentle voice greeted back but without direct acknowledgement to Shunsui's silent inquiry. Unohana watched silently with the two men with her hands neatly clasped in front of her. The light wind played with wisps of her hair that escaped her long braid in front.

Other captains arrived to the scene, as well as vice-captains. The amount of power streaming out of second division could only mean one thing. Matsumoto had arrived with her captain opposite side of the arena of Shunsui and Yamamoto. Ukitake arrived with Kiyone and Sentaro. Ukitake just placed a hand on Shunsui's shoulder and released quickly. He said nothing to Shunsui. Both of them didn't need words.

Yamamoto was about to speak, but before he could open his mouth, he saw Nanao's barrier collapsed but it formed a thin layer around Nanao's body.

* * *

"It's over, Ise Fukutaicho, you couldn't keep me out forever." Soi-Fong had positioned herself behind Nanao and pointed Suzumebachi to her neck. 

"You are correct, Soi-Fong taicho,"… Nanao easily sidestepped out of the way of Suzumebachi. "I couldn't keep you out." Nanao then positioned herself in front of Soi-Fong and brought out Azakumi into dual wakazishi form. "But now you are in my domain."

A puzzled frown appeared on Soi's face as she tried discern how Nanao got out of her hold so easily. She tried to use her shunpo to out-maneuver Nanao but felt as though she was getting pulled down to the ground.

"Dokkato (pressing weights) and gyuuho (snail's pace) were cast so that we would equal in speed. Bunkatsu (Time compression) was cast so that I may be slightly faster." Nanao replied evenly and tripped Soi-Fong to the ground."

Soi-Fong envisioned what Dokkato was doing to her limbs. Ropes with heavy weights were tied to each part of her body. Every movement she did, she had to factor in that she was carrying an extra ton of weight. And not to mention gyuuho was causing her movements to be slower than normal. Combining the reduced speed with extra weight was excruciating, both physically and mentally.

_DAMMIT! _Soi was angry. Not just her normal anger that she had every day. This was deep anger. She knew, _knew,_ Nanao could and would cast multiple kidou spells to hinder her movements. She, herself had cast a modified form of protection, but she wasn't prepared. _DAMMIT_. Always several steps ahead of her prey, always calculating possibilities, and yet in a moment of arrogance, she didn't think of this. Her thoughts connecting to her movements were delayed. If she told her arms to strike and parry, there was a second of delay before the actions occurred, and if she told her body in mid-thought to change the trajectory of the original actions, they were hard to re-direct. If she wanted to fake a punch, she couldn't quite adjust to the delay. And every movement felt heavy and slow to her. Only with her force of will and her own powerful reiatsu could she be as fast as she was with three very high level kidou spells dragging her down.

Even with the delay, Soi-Fong wasn't given taicho status for nothing. With some effort she could still strike Nanao. Nanao could feel Suzumebachi pierce her in her left shoulder as she twisted away. Another strike got her right thigh. A strike grazed her cheek and a butterfly pattern emerged on her left side. Shunsui was counting the number of hits his Nanao-chan received in his head. _1… 2…3..4…5…..6….._ _Nanao, if you had something grand plan, please do it soon. _

The frustration was emanating from Soi. She was still getting hits in and blocking but the kidou was toying with her reiatsu, and it felt like she was being violated. She couldn't stand it. She felt almost like a marionette puppet.

Uppercut_. Too slow._

Dodge and round house_. Getting better._

Parry and strike to the shin_. Dammit. She dodged._

Back hand, round house, knee strike. _Hit dammit! Hit!_

Dodge. Strike to the shin. Strike to the neck. Left block. Side step out of the way. Elbow strike. _ARG!_

Each woman was determined to have the upper hand. The strikes and blocks were a flurry of motion and only the captains and vice-captains could discern the movements.

Nanao wasn't as good as her with hand-to –hand combat. Not in a thousand lifetimes could she get as good as the special ops commander.

Left strike, parry, dodge, kick to the shin, kick to the head, block with the left forearm, grapple, find the pressure points. Hand strike, elbow strike, block with the thigh. Dodge again. Side step away from the knee to the stomach. _Really, this is getting tiresome. I can't beat Soi-Fong in her element, then perhaps I should try her in my own again. As long as we stay within this 10-foot radius, she is slower than normal. _

Nanao jumped back a few feet and yelled. **"Choufuku (Duplication)" ** Before Soi-Fong's eyes, two Nanaos appeared. They both then spoke in sync as they rushed towards Soi-Fong. _**"**__**Kagami no Domen**_(Mirror Mask)."

"What the!?!?!" Soi-Fong tried roll her right shoulder away from a hit from one of the Nanaos, but her left shoulder was hit. The Nanaos were furiously trying to knock Soi to the ground. Every hit, she felt. Soi had to be careful though. She couldn't hit Nanao twice in the same spot and she didn't know if she hit the duplicate Nanao in the same spot if Suzumebachi would kill the real Nanao. Control and restraint weren't always the hallmark of Soi-Fong's personality, but she did try. "_AH fuck!" _Each movement was a mirror image. If she thought they were going to hit her right shoulder, the hit would be to the left. Each Nanao was the mirror image of the other, but at the same time the strikes would be mirror image of what she thought they would be_. Very nice Ise Fukutaicho, but enough of this kidou crap. You aren't the only one who can cast spells. Time to flush out the real Nanao_. **"Hadou 156: Jigoku no kaji (Hell's Fire)!" **

Flames erupted from Soi-Fong and spread out like a nuclear bomb. Nanao had barely enough time to cast Bunkatsu (separation) to keep away from the destructive fire. The flames didn't touch her but did get rid of her duplicate self. Luckily, the other spells she had cast held with the sheer will of her own reaistu.

_I AM NOT DONE YET! _**"BAKUDO 176: Saimen no Umi (Hypnotic Sea)" **Nanao's eyes blazed through the fire and Soi-Fong felt her body go limp. Nanao's voice was in her head. _You will relax. You don't need to fight anymore. Let go. _Soi's eyes widened as she saw Nanao calmly step through the incendiary flames to her. Soi willed her body to move. _Don't listen! Move! DAMMIT! I will not be beaten by this, this…._

_This what? _Nanao's voice interrupted Soi-Fong's world._ Do you think so low of me Soi-Fong Taicho? Are we not comrades? Why do you insist on winning this round when you have won all others before? _

_Why do you? _ Soi retorted.

_Because I have lost all other times. I want to know if I'm good enough. I want… I want something you cannot give me. But this one small victory will give me some hope. _

_I have never lost! _Soi screamed in her head.

_That's not true. We have all lost in our lifetime. And this is only one small loss. The next time, you will more than likely win. _

Soi snapped back out of her head to find herself kneeling in front of Nanao, with Nanao's dual blades at a scissor at her neck. "Do you yield, Soi-Fong taicho?" Nanao asked with her voice resonating across the battlefield.

* * *

Yamamoto watched intently. His eyebrows had slightly raised when he saw Soi-Fong produce Jigoku no kaji. The flames were almost as destructive as his first release of his zanpakuto. But he had smiled inwardly when he saw Nanao produce high level kidou spells without chanting, and in a very unique combination that rendered Soi-Fong almost helpless. 

If one was listening to the watchers of the battle, one could hear held breaths.

* * *

Inside Soi-Fong's mind, she had already willed and focused her body to strike Nanao in her left thigh with so much vengeance that Suzumebachi was questioning her mistress's intent. Part of Soi-Fong admitted defeat, but the other part screamed in defiance. _ I just need one more strike. Just one more and I will __**win. **_The part of Soi that yielded slumped her shoulders in admitted defeat. 

Nanao saw this and lowered her blades away from Soi, but just when she had, she saw the change in Soi-Fong's eyes and knew she should have waited.

The moment Nanao removed Azakumi away and was about to will off all of her hindering kidou spells off, Soi's body, which was already coiled and ready to strike like a snake, sprung forward with Suzumebachi.

Nanao twisted to get her left thigh out of the way and tried to step back. But in her hurried movement to get away, she exposed her right thigh to Suzumebachi.

She felt Suzumebachi pierce and then darkness overcame her.

Nanao's body fell limp to the ground in a sickening thud.

* * *

The sound of Nanao's body hitting the ground resonated throughout second division. 

It had all happened so fast. How could she, the leader of the secret ops loose control for merest fraction of a second? She had struck Nanao twice in the same spot with Suzumebachi. No one survives the second strike. No one. It was all the spells and anger and frustration. She had wanted to strike so much, but then when she saw what was happening she tried to change the trajectory of the strike. Split second decisions and stupidity led to this.

When she tried to will Suzumebachi back, her zanpakuto replied… _When both of you come to terms with your hearts, I will come back_.

_What the hell does that mean?!?!?! Come back Suzumebachi! I command you to stop and come back!!!!_

_You of all people should know me mistress. Once I strike twice…. _The voice of Suzumebachi faded from Soi's head.

A flurry of robes reached the center of the arena. The lower ranked shinigami still had no idea what was going on. Many began rushing towards the middle. They had thought Nanao had won. They saw her get Soi-Fong taicho to kneel down. Vice-captains quickly appeared in front of them and acted as crowd control.

Soi-Fong was still kneeling on the ground, yelling now. "I order you to come back!!!"

Shunsui had reached to the middle first. He quickly scooped Nanao into his arms gently and held her to his chest. "Fight it, Nanao! Please…" He didn't look at Soi-Fong who had stopped yelling and stared at him helplessly. They both could feel Nanao's reaistu wavering like a candle in the wind.

Unohana had figured something like this would have happened which was why she decided to come. Over the years, she observed all of the WSA's fighting retreats. All the women wanted to grow and get stronger so much that she knew that one day, that determination would lead to an accident. She was by Shunsui's side immediately and placed a hand at his shoulder. "Kyouraku taicho, let me please."

He nodded. Unohana called out Minatzuki, and the large manta ray like creature appeared. Shunsui gently placed Nanao into its gaping mouth and turned toward Soi-Fong with eyes of deep sorrow.

"Can you not call your zanpakuto back, Soi-Fong?" Yamamato asked her.

What could she say? She could only say the truth. She looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes, with her head held high, and shoulders back. "No." But then she turned to Shunsui, and held his eyes in a gaze that was rarely seen by anyone. A gaze that said _"I'm sorry and somehow, I will find a way to make this right."_ "At least, not right now." There, she said it. That glimmer of potential hope to a man she knew would be forever changed if his Nanao died.

"Very well then. I order all captains," He looked pointedly at Shunsui, "to return to your duties and finish training your division. Unohana taicho, you have special leave to attend to Ise-Fukutaicho. I'm sure Isane can take care of 4th."

"I'm sorry Yamajii, but I think my division under Soi-Fong's care will be sufficient. I will be attending my Fukutaicho." Shunsui replied evenly.

"Perhaps you did not hear me well, my student." Yamamoto replied in an even, yet steely voice.

Unohana decided to interrupt. "Of course, Yamamoto-taicho. Minatzuki and I will return to 4th division. Kyouraku taicho can come later this evening." She gave Shunsui a pointed look as she gracefully leaped onto Minatzuki's back and headed towards her division. "If the status changes, I will let you both know." She looked at Kyouraku and gave him as much assurance as she could. He nodded in acquiescence with downcast eyes.

In a blink, Unohana and Minatzuki were gone.

Yamamoto turned and left second division.

Oomaeda looked dumbstruck. But at least he was able to get the lower ranked shinigami to stand at attention. The other captains had left except Hitsugaya. He was waiting patiently for Matsumoto to get control of herself. Matsumoto's beautiful face was contorted into a look of shock and anger.

"Come, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's voice broke Matsumoto's haze. She obediently followed him, but before she left, she gave Soi-Fong a look that spoke volumes.

Shunsui straightened and addressed his division, as well as Soi-Fong's. "You heard the old man. Let's get back to work so we can get home and drink." His voice, pierced into the hearts of his division who knew their captain. It may have sounded the same to those who didn't know their taicho, but they knew. Their vice-captain might die and that would be too great of a lost for them and their captain. Although Nanao appeared aloof and removed from her division to those on the outside, both vice-captain and division had fierce loyalty and understanding with one another. The years that Nanao had served and gone on missions with her division showed them she always would risk her own life to save one of her subordinates. She trained them hard, not only to "make-up" the times when their captain should have been training, but to make sure they had the skills to survive.

Ukitake could say nothing. The pain emanating from his friend was too much to bear. He clapped his friend at his back and left with Kiyone and Sentaro in tow.

Soi-Fong had no words to say to him. She could only do what she knew best. She began barking out orders both divisions to begin training session again and she paired them off in groups so that Eighth could learn some more hand-to-hand combat skills.

Kyouraku could only nod in agreement and sat back down to drink. The sake that passed his lips tasted like ash, but he drank anyway. If only to give a pretense that he was still fine.

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, this chapter was the bane of my existence. Thanks for those of you who have been staying with me so far. I apologize for the very, very late installment. The next two chapters will not be months apart. At most a week, so help me Yachiru. I will be cursed with a pink-haired, candy consuming machine if I don't get the next chapter up. 

As always, constructive criticisms are welcomed and thanks to those of you who have offered to beta for me.

And the new kidou spells were translated for me by Mike and Jenn. Crack and fun aren't going to happen until a few chapters later. Sorry…


	8. Chapter 8: Nanao's Inner World

Chapter 8: The Battle Within – Nanao's Inner World

A long time ago, Matsumoto had tried to guess what Nanao's inner world was like. Every shinigami had one. It was where their zanpakuto resided in their mind. During the academy days when Nanao and Matsumoto were sitting near a river in Rukongai taking in the nice day and away from the hectic schedule of school, they sat, talked and trained together. It so happen they were able to call out their zanpakuto about the same time and Matsumoto, being Matsumoto, wanted to know what Nanao's world was like.

"That's personal, Matsumoto. I'm not going to tell you matter how you ask or even if you told me what yours is like. So, don't tell me what yours looks like and don't ask about mine." Nanao quickly and forcefully said.

"Sheesh, are we touchy today?" Matsumoto replied as she rolled over to one side.

Nanao heard the hurt in her friend's voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet to share."

The humor in Matsumoto's eyes returned. "No worries, sooner or later, you will tell me. In the meantime, I'm going to guess out loud and you don't have to say if I'm correct or not. I bet in your inner world, it is like a library, filled to the sky with bookshelves full of books… No?"

Nanao didn't reply, she just turned back onto her back and faced the sky thinking.

* * *

Inside Nanao's world, it was a library to the skies and endless. But as the years went by, the library began to change and became a world of grassy fields with rows of sakura trees in bloom. The library of books still remained, but the sakura trees became the placeholders for her vast collection. 

Each sakura tree had a few books underneath it. And in Nanao's world, the rows and rows of sakura blossoms stretched with no end.

These books ranged from kidou tomes she had memorized by heart to her favorite children's stories.

Often, when she retreated and talked with Azakumi, they would sit beneath the trees and read one of Nanao's favorite books. Sometimes poetry, sometimes short stories. But just to sit in this peaceful retreat was what she often needed to escape the storm of emotions flowing from her heart.

Now, her world had been invaded. Currently, Suzumebachi was in a form of a very large, and very angry swarming hornets' cloud. Nanao's world was dying, and as Suzumebachi grew in size in her world, the skies darkened just a bit more, and the trees died wherever the swarm flew past. As she walked through the groves, torn pages and dead petals flew past her while trees withered and died.

Azakumi appeared as a swirl of sakura blossoms, taking form of a lithe woman.

"Nanao, I won't be able to hold back Suzumebachi much longer."

"Thank you Azakumi. What does Suzumebachi want?"

"Unlike Haineko and I, Suzembachi and I are not…." The swirling petals of Azakumi paused… "Friends… we are more combatants…."

"Ah, so she doesn't want to listen to reason, then?"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that…"

"What do you mean, Azakumi? You are hesitating. What's wrong?" Nanao was getting worried.

"She told me to relay to you, that you know what you need to do. And that you better do it quickly. She has let you lived quite longer than most of her victims... What does she mean?"

Nanao laughed softly. "Don't you think if I knew what I needed to do, I would have done it already?"

Azakumi became a cloud of petals again and enveloped Nanao in a light embraced. "My dear mistress, even I know what you needed to do…" Azakumi swirled upwards to the sky and whispered. "Why? We will let you contemplate a little longer."

"Why? Why what?" Nanao asked. But Azakumi was gone off to abate Suzumebachi.

"What should I do?" Nanao cried out in despair, and she never did. She was powerful. She knew she was, but now… now she was going to lose it all.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she wanted…more than anything comfort from **him**. She had him, she knew. But… she couldn't admit it just yet.

* * *

When Nanao was really troubled, she went to the one sakura tree that was the oldest. The one that had grown first and seeded all the rest. It was taller than the others and the branches reached out, gnarled but still elegant. There, Nanao kept one special book. 

She walked quickly to her favorite spot underneath the tree. The grass there grew in a perfect spot for her to sit. The tree beckoned for her to come and rest her back against the trunk. Nanao did so and picked up the book.

The pages weren't exactly attached in the book, and over the years the width of the book grew in size to accommodate more pages.

She turned to the first withered page.

_Nanao is like a beautiful flower._

_Oh, how I cower_

_Every time she smacks me with one of her books._

_Or gives me one of her signature looks._

_But I love her so._

_My lovely, lovely Nanao. _

Nanao shook her head. That was the first poem Kyouraku had written and given her.

The next many pages were ditties of his bad poetry over the years to her.

She carefully turned to another page in her book.

_There is this beautiful woman I know._

_She doesn't think she is beautiful, though._

_She has creamy white skin,_

_And eyes that can drive a man to sin._

_There are many a fantasies playing in my head_

_Of how I would make love to her in our bed._

Nanao blushed. She always did when she got to that verse.

_But for now, _

_I shall admire her from afar._

She went to another page that definitely worn from the many times she had gone and read the letter over and over again.

To: Ise-fukutaichou

From: Kyouraku-taichou

Re: Communications

_I love poetry, because_ _it allows one to express exactly how one feels. The greater freedom of word choice, the way rhyme and meter allow an idea to resonate. The poignant pause that means more than all the flourish around it. A good poem is one of life's pure joys. Alas for me, then, that I'm a terrible poet. Perhaps then you'd listen to what was being said. _

_But then I can't really blame you. For how could absurdities such as I write carry any truth to them? Perhaps then, you'll give more weight to plainer words._

_I'm falling in love with you. I'm not done falling yet. _

_Every day I notice something else about you. Wonderful things. I've taken to moving your ink stone just a tiny bit when you leave the room. Every time you return, before you start working, you move it back, and you don't notice that you do it. You always cheer up just a little bit when a squirrel pauses in a tree branch. You close your eyes for the briefest of moments and take a small breath between tasks. (This last is rather amusing when you have several short paper forms in a row.)_

_I'm not foolishly assuming your perfection, so you needn't be afraid you'll let me down. You're aggravated by other's inefficiencies, even when it doesn't affect you or your work. You repress your laughs. And you are in a perpetual state of mild discontent, most probably with yourself. _

_These are the problems that I want. So you see, I'm not assuming your perfection; I'm certain of it. To me, and for me, you are perfect._

_If this letter offends you, or you find my advances intolerable, I will be glad to transfer you, with high recommendation, to any squad of your choice. Stars know I've driven off enough fukutaichos in my time. And life is too short to be unhappy because a lecherous old lush won't leave you in peace._

_If this letter speaks to your heart, tell me, and let us both move on from an unnecessary limbo._

_If you need time to think things through, then take it. There's all the time in the world to come to whatever answer you know in your heart to be right. I'm always glad to wait just a little longer._

End of memo

_PS—Hmm, I suppose I did get a little flowery at the end there, didn't I?_

* * *

In the little 4th division infirmary, Shunsui could only hold her tighter and look in despair as his Nanao, already drenched in sweat and unconscious, began to cry.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed. The letter from Shunsui was NOT written by me. It was in fact written by R. Patil. He has cosplayed several times as Shunsui. You might have seen him at the Anime Expo 2006 & 2007 in Los Angeles. He makes me swoon when he starts talking in his deep/Shunsui-like voice. I had no trouble writing the "bad poetry" but when I got stuck with writing the letter I asked him for his help. He decided he had the perfect letter. So, there you go. He's also my beta reader. 


	9. Chapter 9: Desperate Measures

**Chapter 9: Desperate Measures call for Desperate Action, Soi-Fong Answers the Call**

The 13th division captain was making his way around the many halls of 4th division. He could tell that 4th division was overworked ever since the interdivision training started. However, they soldiered on and he admired them greatly, especially their taicho, Unohana. She worked tirelessly to heal the wounded and to instruct her squad. He reprimanded himself to remember why he was in 4th division. He was making his way to pay Nanao a visit. It was Wednesday and she was still unconscious.

In his left arm he juggled a very large glass vase filled with white calle lillies, and in the other arm a huge wicker basket full of green tea candy and tea. As he tried to keep both large items steady he remembered the numerous times Nanao had paid him a visit when he was in 4th division. While Shunsui spent time with him, she managed to send Kiyone and Sentaro away long enough for him to get some rest. He smiled at the memories but grew sad. He didn't think the roles would be reversed this way.

As he rounded the corner he could feel the familiar reiatsu of his best friend. He knew he would be by her side. However, he wasn't prepared for what he saw as he entered the room. There was Shunsui, laying on Nanao's hospital bed with her cradled in his arms. Ukitake was having a hard time processing. His best friend, better known as Shunsui the gentleman, Shunsui the old romantic, Shunsui the man who never ever took advantage of any woman in his entire life, without her consent of course. That man was now holding an unconsiounse Nanao to his very bare chest. His captain's cloak and pink haori were dumped unceremoniously on a chair across the room and his kimono top was wide open.

He cleared his throat and said half jokingly and half in a serious tone, "What do you think you are doing, you perverted old man?" .

Shunsui briefly stopped his stroking of Nanao's wet hair and look up to his old friend. He gave him a weary smile and replied. "Ow, you wound me Jyu-chan. You know you are the old one in this relationship." He continued to stroke her hair. Nanao's hair was damp due to her sweating uncontrollably from the reiatsu-induced fever. Her eyes were shut tight and brow furrowed as if she were in deep concentration or in deep pain.

"I see, so you admit being the perverted one. May I ask why her arms are tucked conspicuously in your open kimono?" Ukitake asked with his eyebrows raised. He stepped into the room and placed the flowers and basket down on the bedside table.

"It's not what it looks like." Shunsui said defensively. One look from Ukitake and he quickly said with his arms raised in a defeated manner, "Okay, maybe it does. BUT I did not place her arms around my body."

"Uh huh. And how, pray tell, dear friend, did you come by with some of your clothes off and a very beautiful fukutaicho wrapped in your arms?" Ukitake loved giving Shunsui a hard time.

Shunsui coughed a little and shifted his weight to keep Nanao from sliding off his body. "Well, you see, Jyu-chan, Nanao wasn't responding to any treatment that Unohana was trying to give to her. She was thrashing about and sweating horribly a few hours ago. So I tried talking to her, which helped, but not much. When she started thrashing, I tried just holding her hand like I always do when she has been in the hospital. The hand holding had some effect but she began jerking again, so I didn't want her to hurt herself. I quickly climbed into the bed and held her which stopped the thrashing. I took off my captain's cloak and haori so that it wouldn't be so hot. And the arms in my kimono, I didn't place them there, that is her doing" Shunsui was giving him the_ 'please believe what I said'_ look, with the half grin.

"Well, I hope for your sake, that when Nanao wakes up she will give you a sound thrashing for your impertinenance." Ukitake said.

"I hope so too…." Shunsui replied looking quite downcast.

Ukitake, knowing that his friend was very depressed, quickly sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Shunsui, not wanting to worry his friend decided to lighten the mood. "I see you are trying to outdo me with your gifts. If you keep bringing her these extravagant presents, she'll never love me."

"Oh no. I'm going to tell her the calle lilies are from you because you keep forgetting those are one of her favorite flowers and the candy is from me." Ukitake joked back.

"You're so good to me, dear friend. Although, you do have competition." Shunsui replied back.

"Oh, and who is the competition?" Ukitake asked.

"Not who, whom. Notice on that table, there are many more items." Shunsui used his head to point Ukitake to the bedside table.

Ukitake scanned the table for the first time. He saw a large sake bottle with a notecard attached to it by a very pretty pink ribbon. '_Ah, Matsumoto would bring the one thing Nanao hates to goad her.' _Ukitake smiled. He looked further and saw that Sentaro and Kiyone had dropped by with thier competing gifts, puzzle rings from the both of them. Although, they were bent out of shape, no doubt from their failed attempts to separate the rings from each other. They always got Nanao to help them with logic games and toys. There was a drawing by Yachiru of course. It depicted Nanao yelling at Shunsui sleeping under the table. Then he saw a notebook, written in Soi-Fong's handwriting. He gently took the notebook in his hands, curiosity getting the best of him. He read the inscription.

"To Ise Fukutaicho, for when you get better. Enclosed are my notes of distinct kidou spells I and others have been working on for many a year. I trust you will be discreet and will return this to me once you have learned and mastered them."

"Careful Jyu-chan, that might have a kidou spell laced in it that might kill you if you try to open it." Shunsui warned half jokingly, but the look on his face told Ukitake otherwise.

Ukitake put the notebook back on the table.

He took a deep breath and asked the hard question he had on his mind. "So, how is Nanao really?"

Shunsui looked into the eyes of the man who had been his anchor since longer than he could remember, "Unohana thinks Nanao has a few more days. She could do nothing. Minazuki only helped abate the onslaught, but Unohana says this is something that must run its course. It is a battle of wills, she said. It is something that Nanao and Suzumebachi must work out…. If we don't find a way to block…" He couldn't finish.

Ukitake quickly placed a hand on Shunsui's shoulder to give reasurrance.

Shunsui took a breath. "Yare. Yare. I'm getting too depressed for my own good. Thanks old friend. I know what your next question will be and let me tell you my answer. As I told Yamajii, what's done is done. It cannot be undone. Although what happened was tragic, it does not warrant Soi-Fong's arrest or demotion. We need her in this war. And she is remorseful in her own way."

"I know. " Ukitake replied. "But you, pervert, need to get back to 2nd division to oversee your troops. My division is on its break so I can stay with Nanao." Ukitake saw Shunsui give him a possessive look and Ukitake grinned. "And no. Remember, **I **am not the perverted one so I will not be in her bed, but I will sit in this chair and hold her hand if that is all right with you."

Shunsui begrudgingly nodded his head and began to slowly extricate himself from Nanao's hold. She muffled and Ukitake grabbed her hand firmly. "Nanao, it's me Ukitake. Shunsui has to go right now, but he will be back soon. So, I will be looking over you if you are okay with that." He didn't expect a response, but Nanao seemed to understand because he felt a slight movement in her hand.

Shunsui gave his Nanao a quick kiss on her temple and began putting on his captain's robes.

* * *

Soi-Fong watched intently as her division trained with Eighth's. Eighth division was getting better, but the movements were forced.

She herself was going through the motions. She had paced a deep line in the ground of 2nd division. Suzumebachi was a faint whisper. If Ise-fukutaicho died, it would be her fault. _Dammit. _ Power. Why did she strive for it? When did it become so all-consuming in her life? Was there a way to stop Suzumebachi before it was too late? Luckily Nanao had cast all those spells, so Suzumebachi was slowed down enough. But because Nanao had cast all of those spells, Soi-Fong couldn't get past the impenetrable barrier to recall Suzumebachi.

After Nanao had blacked out, the captains figured she would lose control of her spells and it would give enough time for Soi-Fong to extract Suzumebachi. Unfortunately, she didn't. Tuesday night was a night of failures. Failure on her part to help. Even the great Unohana could not undo what she did. She only spoke in as much riddle as Suzumebachi. The gentle healer had turned to her and looked at her with clear eyes and said, "Soi-Fong Taicho, I know you will figure out what must be done. But please try doing so before Nanao expires." And with that Unohana told Kyouraku that they must let Nanao face Suzumebachi alone and that she would do her best to ease the pain.

_What the hell did Suzumebachi mean? What did Unohana mean? _Soi-Fong wondered. Her pacing became more incessant. Oomaeda and the rest of her division knew better than to ask her what was wrong. They just did the drills as instructed and hoped that their taicho wouldn't take out her frustration on any of them.

* * *

**Wednesday Night, and Still No Change.**

Two captains and an old general were whispering in the halls of 4th division.

"There has to be some another way, Yamamoto." Ukitake pleaded.

"You heard Unohana yourself. It would be cruel and unusual punishment to allow Ise-Fukutaicho to live longer." Yamamoto said evenly. "You know I feel the same."

"You know he would never agree to it." Ukitake replied.

"She has lived longer than we could have hoped for. She is being destroyed from the inside out. Look at her. She can barely breathe and anytime anyone touches her she writhes in pain. Her temperature keeps fluctuating and it is getting more difficult to stabilize her. Even he won't be able to stand it much longer." Unohana said gravely.

"What of Soi-Fong? Surely she can figure something out." Ukitake said. Not wanting to bear the news to his friend.

"If she has, she would be here right now. The last I spoke to her she just shook her head and apologized but that there was nothing she could do." Unohana said softly.

"Well, what about Mayuri? Hasn't he been working on something?" Ukitake hissed.

"Ukitake, you of all people should know better. Remember, it was you and Shunsui who refused his help because he wanted to dissect Nanao to understand Soi-Fong's zanpakuto." Yamamoto said, sighing.

The three individuals stopped whispering when they head screaming again from Nanao's room, and a voice that rose above the screams.

"Shhhh Nanao. It will be all right. I'm here. You can fight it. I know you can." Shunsui said.

He held her gently and whispered encouragement in her ears. But if she heard, he didn't know. The only indication was her reiatsu that flared and subsided. Her screaming died down to whimpers.

* * *

Inside Nanao's world, the situation was bleak. It was a complete wasteland now. If one were to try to walk through the groves of dead sakura trees, one would be hindered by a ground covered a foot deep by torn pages, as well as a layer of dead blossoms. The only tree left was the original sakura tree that stood above all the rest, and it was not fairing well either. At its tips, the blossoms were dying.

Nanao was standing ramrod straight for her last stand. Azakumi was by her side, looking sad. Suzumebachi the swarm was at a stand still surrounding the great tree. The size it had grown blocked out much of the sun in her world. The buzzing sound was getting incessant.

"It's almost time now, Nanao." Azakumi said sadly.

Nanao nodded, but could say nothing. What could she say?

* * *

Soi-Fong was in her quarters pacing around in circles. "DAMMIT!" She cried out in frustration as she pounded her desk with such force that it shattered into bits. She was still connected to Suzumebachi even though she couldn't call her back. She could feel Suzumebachi getting ready for the finishing blow.

_Nanao doesn't have much time. How can I call back Suzumebachi now? If there was some way I can get a physical..." _Soi-Fong paused in her thoughts, and then she flashed out of room so fast that the wake of her departure left bits of desk swirling in her room.

Back at 4th Division.

"Will you tell him, Ukitake?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tell me what, Yamajii?" A haggard Shunsui asked as he emerged from Nanao's room. "Tell me that it would be best to end Nanao's life now since she is in so much pain, that it would be humane to do so?" He looked directly at his old teacher and then to Ukitake and Unohana with a look of defiance.

"You wish for her to suffer more then?" Yamamoto asked. "Even I cannot bear to hear her screaming anymore."

Shunsui looked down. Without his signature hat and haori in place, he looked much older than his years. "I will ease her pain." He said in a voice that sounded determined, but hollow all the same.

As he slowly turned around to go back into Nanao's room, all three captains felt a rush of reiatsu.

"Soi-Fong? What are you…" Before Shunsui could finish his question, all four captains saw her appear in Nanao's room and stab Suzumebachi in Nanao's right thigh…..

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, I had to leave it there. I was going to make this into two chapters, but JenovaJuice who has always reviewed said my last chapter was too short. So, here's a long chapter. The next chapter may be short or long…. Depends. 

Please review. I always welcome constructive criticisms and encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations Before Death

**Chapter 10: Conversations before death**

Soi-Fong felt herself get catapulted into Nanao's realm. _I hope it is not too late_.

As she stepped gingerly through the debris of pages and petals she scanned Nanao's world. Her eyes rested upon the one remaining sakura tree, still in bloom, although looking a bit worse for wear as Suzumebachi encircled the skies above it, buzzing incessantly with the intent to kill.

She saw Nanao standing beside a woman made of sakura blossoms. _Ah, that is Azakumi. Suzumebachi kept repeating her name in my head like a prayer. _Soi-Fong shunpoed to Nanao's position.

Nanao felt a change in her world. She was staring at the darkened skies with a sense of loathing. _Why did I let go? Why didn't I fight harder… _She was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw Soi-Fong standing in front of her.

"Soi-Fong taicho?" She sputtered. "What are you…"

"Do you want to die Ise-fukutaicho? Or maybe the question should be, do you want to live?" Soi asked as she faced the woman who defeated her in battle. Nanao looked so fragile now. Her face was gaunt, and her once-keen eyes looked dull.

"Of course I want to live." Nanao replied defensively.

"Then why don't you?" Soi-Fong asked.

Nanao shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean? What do you think I have been doing? I'm trying!"

"It looks to me that you are not 'trying' nor 'attempting'" Soi-Fong said in a knowing tone.

Nanao was on the defensive. "Your zanpakuto's ability is death in two strikes. I'm not dead, which logically suggests I have been trying. Why are you here in my world, Soi-Fong taicho?"

"It would seem obvious enough, don't you think? You're dying. You will die if you continue this further."

"What do you mean if **I** continue this further? If you are here, that means you can recall Suzumebachi."

Soi-Fong quirked her head to the side and said in a challenge, "And if I don't?"

"What do you mean if you don't?" Nanao looked at Soi-Fong incredulously. But when Soi-Fong just calmly looked back at her, Nanao backed down. "I don't know…" Nanao turned to look away at the piercing eyes of Soi-Fong.

"Really? Don't tell me the ever persistent, intelligent, diligent, 8th division fukutaicho is giving up so easily on her own life? Or, have you gone and started drinking sake?

Would you prefer your captain to be here instead of me having this conversation with you?" Soi-Fong immediately raised her hand up. "No. Don't answer that. Tell me why did you let go for a moment? Why did you CHOOSE to let go?

"I don't know."

"You do know."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nanao yelled. She wanted to drown out the question. Her mind was battling with her heart and she was at the precipice of defeat for both sides.

"Yes. You do. Stop kidding yourself."

Nanao brushed her hair out of her face in frustration. "You don't understand. I didn't… I didn't want to."

"You must have. For a moment, you did." Soi-Fong's eyes softened for a moment looking at Nanao.

Under Soi-Fong's unnatural, yet compassionate gaze, Nanao wanted to run. Wanted to run as far and as fast as her body, well technically her mind, would take her.

"Ise-fukutaicho." Soi-Fong's voice stopped Nanao's racing mind from fleeing. "Ise-fukutaicho. Listen. And listen well. Stop trying to hide behind rules and regulations and propriety. That is all crap. And YOU know that." Soi-Fong walked leisurely around Nanao, causing the other women to follow her with her eyes. "I think I figured out why you are currently in your situation. It wasn't that hard, by the way. I just had to look inwards for myself. Suzumebachi didn't make it much easier by the way. You and I are alike in some ways." Nanao raised her eyebrows at her statement. Soi-Fong reiterated, " SOME." Soi-Fong stopped pacing around Nanao and paused a few feet away from her, looking directly in her violet eyes. "Take it from someone who is living every day with the knowledge that the person I love doesn't love me back. If I had a hint, a glimmer of hope, that my love would be returned, I would not hesitate. I would bend the rules, I would travel as far and for as long as necessary to be with that one person. I would do whatever it takes, just to be with that one person. And if it turned out I was wrong, at least I tried."

Nanao was speechless. First off, Soi-Fong taicho was in her world. Second, Soi-Fong taicho was actually talking to her about…love? And THIRD, Soi-Fong was actually opening up to her. "Soi-Fong-taicho, with all due respect, how do you know I love someone?" Nanao was being argumentative for argument sake.

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. I'm the head of the special operative's unit for Kami's sake! And, really, Ise-fukutaicho, it doesn't take a person who lives on gathering information to figure out that you deeply love Shunsui."

"But he doesn't love me back." Nanao whispered.

Soi-Fong scoffed. And then began to laugh. No one had ever heard Soi-Fong laugh before and Nanao could only stare in shock. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you? And here I thought I was the angsty, in-denial, over achieving, cold-hearted bitch of the Gotei 13. Do you honestly think that Kyouraku Shunsui doesn't love you? Because if you do, I'm definitely not going to feel bad if you die right now."

Nanao looked woefully down. "No. I know he loves me, but… He has loved so many women before, and he will continue to love more women. I'm just another woman on his list."

"Actually, that's not true. You are probably the first woman in hundreds of years that he has truly loved."

"How do you know?" Nanao's curiosity was piqued.

"Special Ops Commander." Soi-Fong gave her a look of "duh!!". "My business is to gather information on EVERYONE. I know almost everything that goes on in Serentei. Hell, I even know you haven't had sex yet."

Nanao was horrified and flabbergasted. "How did you..when did you? And why do you need to know..."

"We do gather some personal information, more psychological evaluations really just to make sure people are doing all right." Soi-Fong paused and saw that Nanao was giving her a look of disbelief and slight anger. She sighed. "True, we aren't always right, as evident with the defection of three Taichos. BUT we don't delve too deeply. If it makes you get over the 'he doesn't really love me and I'm only a number on his list.' You should know he hasn't had sex with anyone since about the time you joined Eighth division. I know this because I overheard him talking to Ukitake about his personal affairs." Soi-Fong said nonchalantly.

Nanao looked even more shocked. "You mean, to say, he really hasn't? Wait, why are we talking about sex?!?!?!"

Soi-Fong rolled her eyes and deliberately ignored her last question. "You are his fukutaicho. I know you keep a better watch of him than we do. You know he hasn't. You just choose to ignore any facts revolving around your Taicho's love life. You LOVE him."

"And if I do? So what? It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to die now. It doesn't change the fact that I was weak." Nanao replied bitterly.

"Why are you saying you are going to die when you know full well how to get out of this situation. If you didn't I wouldn't be here." Soi-Fong replied. "And what weakness? You defeated me fair and square in our battle. I admit it. If anyone has to admit weakness it was I. **I **was weak. I knew full well you had the upper hand, but due to my arrogance and my need for power, **I **lost control. By the way, if you tell ANYONE that I just said any this conversation, I will have no problem killing you."

"I'm not talking about that weakness, Soi-Fong taicho."

"I may not be known for my knowledge of people's emotions…"

Nanao laughed. "It seems you know more than I do…."

"Don't interrupt me." Soi-Fong said authoritatively.

"My apologies." Nanao replied with her hands up.

Soi-Fong sighed. "I think I get it. All this time, you have been secretly training to get more powerful in hopes to pass a captaincy test to show people that you are capable. If all worked out well, you could then try pursuing a relationship with your Taicho because you would no longer feel guilty about Article VII, Section V, paragraph 4, line 36 that states there will be no fraternizing/romantic relationships between a taicho and his/her fukutaicho. Further down it states that it is frowned upon in general for relationships between a higher rank shinigami to a lower ranked shinigami. However, at that moment when you realized you were able to achieve captaincy, you had doubt, you let go. Now, I can conjecture about that doubt, or reason why you decided to let go, but I want to know from your own words what happened."

Nanao took a deep breath, and everything she had pent up tumbled out "You pretty much said it all in the beginning. I do love… Shunsui." _There, she said his name out loud. "_In the beginning, I did think he was just flirting with me. Then I realized he did love me and I loved him back, but I had been hiding behind Article V for so long, and I never loved anyone before. I was too scared to do anything about it. And then I decided I _**would**_ do something about it. I trained harder than ever. True, I often don't care what others say, but the whispers I heard about me and my supposed inadequacies got to me more than I thought they could. I wanted to be more powerful so that when the time came, I could protect the ones I love. I could be there for him. I was too weak when he and Ukitake taicho fought Yamamoto taicho. I worked hard at first to overcome Article V. Then I worked hard just to be powerful enough to protect. Then the interdivision training started, and Yamamoto kept showing up. And then I thought, 'well here is my chance to become a Taicho. To be recognized for my skill in the Gotei 13 and to finally pursue Shunsui without the baggage that I've been carrying so long.' And then I was in turmoil, because those are not good reasons to become a Taicho. I shouldn't become a Taicho just because I want a relationship with Shunsui or to be recognized. So, right before Suzumebachi struck the second time, I knew I had wanted to become a Taicho for the wrong reasons. I was conflicted beyond belief because part of me was rejoicing that I had won and the other part was scared. I was freaking out, and that is not a term I would normally use, that I actually got what I wanted and then realized I didn't deserve it." Nanao had rambled. She hunched her shoulders in embarrassment and yet, talking to Soi-Fong taicho was a relief. Talking to her seem easier than talking to Matsumoto, or her taicho, or Azakumi, even herself for some reason.

Soi-Fong smiled. "For all the years I have known you, and **of** you, I'm surprised you could babble that much."

Nanao felt better, for sure, but she still felt uneasy. "Me too." Nanao paused, then straightened, the fire coming back to her being and lighting up her eyes once again. She looked straight at Soi-Fong, and said clearly, "I know it's a choice."

Soi-Fong gave the most obvious response. "So what do you choose?"

Nanao smiled and closed her eyes a bit. She reopened them and in a voice that emanated conviction. "I choose to remain a fukutaicho a little longer. I choose to live." Her gaze went toward Suzumebachi. "Suzumebachi, go back to your Mistress. Your work is done here."

With that request, Suzumebachi acceded and went to hover next to Soi-Fong. The skies began to lighten and the old sakura tree strengthened.

Nanao bowed, "Thank you."

Soi-Fong snorted. "Che. If you really want to thank me, remember what I said. Also, don't repeat a word of our conversation to anyone."

Nanao smiled. "That won't be problem Soi-Fong taicho, I trust you will do the same."

Both women looked at each other with a knowing gaze.

Soi-Fong added, "This doesn't make us friends by the way."

"Of course not."

"Good." Soi-Fong turned away from Nanao. "You do realize once you return you will have an anxious Kyouraku waiting, as well as Yamamoto taicho, Ukitake, and Unohana. By the way, I do suspect Yamamoto will probably want your answer about captaincy."

"I understand." Nanao replied. "I will be seeing you shortly."

Soi-Fong only nodded and disappeared with Suzumebachi.

Nanao turned towards Azakumi. "You knew what I had to do this entire time, didn't you?"

"So did you. But this was what you needed to do." Azakumi softly replied.

"I did." Nanao said. "I hope I am never this melodramatic again."

Azakumi laughed. Her voice was like tinkling bells in the wind that was now sweeping up the pages and petals.

Nanao stood next to Azakumi and watched as her world returned slowly to normal. The dead sakura trees began to live again, and the books were being put back together.

"I shall be seeing you soon, Azakumi. I better return before they think Soi-Fong taicho killed me."

* * *

Author's Notes: My apologies for not getting this up Tuesday. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

If Soi-Fong's character seems too OOC, I apologize.

I have to admit, I was expecting to be on a lighter tone by now, but the story is taking longer to unfold than originally planned.

As always, constructive criticisms and encouragement welcomed.

Oh, yes, as for the next chapter, this week is busy, so I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up. After Halloween? (maybe and please don't hold me to it.)


	11. Chapter 11: Spaces in Between

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. Once again, characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Spaces in between.**

All four captains rushed in after Soi-Fong. To their horror, they saw her strike Nanao in the thigh. Shunsui was about to grab and throw Soi-Fong away from Nanao, but he felt a change in Nanao's reiatsu and stopped himself. He held out his arms to prevent Ukitake and Unohana from going to Nanao's aid

"Shunsui, what are you doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Don't you feel it Jyushiro? She's coming back." Shunsui replied softly.

Ukitake paused, as well as Unohana and Yamamoto. They too could feel the change.

All four captains waited with bated breath.

They didn't have to wait to long. Within a minute, Soi-Fong removed Suzumebachi from Nanao's right thigh and turned to them awaiting potential attack. Soi-Fong turned away from Nanao's body to speak, but before she could, Nanao began to open her eyes.

Nanao made a small moan, and held her hand over her bleeding thigh.

Shunsui wanted to throttle Soi-Fong. _Damn her. Waiting to the last minute to do something. _

"Soi-Fong, I'm sure you can explain to us what the hell you just did?" Shunsui asked.

"Soi-Fong quickly sheathed her zanpakuto. "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't inform you all sooner before I struck Ise-fukutaicho. But, I'm sure you were all aware of the very little time she had left, and I didn't have time to explain a potential "cure"

Unohana smiled. "I think we can all gather that whatever needed to be resolved within Nanao's world has been, and that Soi-Fong taicho just needed to give a little push."

"That is correct. If that is all, I will be returning to my quarters." Soi-Fong replied, displaying no emotion on her face.

The other captains wanted to say something, but were distracted by Nanao's movements.

Nanao blearily felt five massive reiatsus permeate the room. She could feel them bearing down on her, wanting her, willing her to say something.

"Please leave, all of you. Soi-Fong taicho, thank you." And with that, Nanao had fallen back asleep.

"We should leave Ise-fukutaicho to rest. I will attend to her new wound." Unohana said her normal kind, but commanding voice.

Shunsui was disheartened. He was silently hoping that Nanao would wake up and call for him, but she didn't. Then again, he realized she had been through a lot and needed the sleep. He felt his old friend grab his arm and lead him out of the room. He was elated that his Nanao had pulled through.

Soi-Fong immediately shunpoed back to her quarters to sigh a deep breath of relief without anyone around. She had overcome some her own melodrama within herself and felt more at peace. She sighed again when she looked around a the shattered desk and papers strewn across her floor from her hasty exit earlier. She began to clean. She didn't want to call any of her subordinates into her room just yet.

* * *

Yamamoto lingered with Unohana a while. Even the great general didn't want to get on the gentle healer's bad side, he had to know. 

"Unohana-taicho." He called to her.

She looked up from her healing, "Yes, General? I do believe that Ise-Fukutaicho asked everyone to leave."

"Humph." He snorted. "She is completely out and she cannot command me."

"No. She cannot, but she asked with courtesy and respect." Unohana replied.

"That is true. But I won't be here much longer. What is your opinion Unohana-Taicho? Do you think she is ready for captaincy?"

"I think the person you should be asking this question to is Ise-Fukutaicho herself, when she is well." Unohana emphasized.

"I will. But I'm asking you. I know what you and the women do for your retreats. You have been keeping an eye on the women as they train."

"It isn't my place to say what we do, but what I can tell you is what I observed in the last few weeks of interdivision training. Of all of the fukutaichos, Nanao has shown the most potential and most growth. She could be a great captain, if she so desires. Technically speaking, by the rules of central 46, Nanao's fight with Soi-Fong was observed by at least 3 captains, and she did win, if only for a moment. Thus, by the rules, she should be promoted. But why are you asking me this? You know this already."

"I do, but sometimes, an old man needs to hear it from others himself. Very well, inform me first when she wakes up will you? I want to have a private conversation with Ise-Fukutaicho." Yamamoto said as he walked out the door.

"As you wish, general." Unohana replied and sighed. She turned back to her patient. Nanao's face wasn't contorted in pain anymore. She looked more at peace at least.

Unohana spoke softly to Nanao. "Ise-fukutaicho, I truly hope you have resolved what ever issue you were dealing with." Unohana finished dressing the wound and left Nanao to peace.

* * *

Nanao awoke to the suffocating presence of Yamamoto. Her mind wondered where her taicho could be? She took a deep breath and felt for his presence. She smiled slightly. She could feel him only a corridor away. 

Nanao turned her head to Yamamoto and reached for her glasses. She carefully put them on her face and straightened out her appearance. She sat up on her bed and spoke. "Yamamoto taicho. To what do I owe this visit?"

'Ise-fukutaicho, you know why I'm here. "

"Really? Please enlighten me." Nanao was having a hard time staying awake. She felt so tired.

"I'm here to offer you a promotion."

"Ah." Nanao paused, quickly gathered her strength and then looked him in the eye. "Well, thank you, but I respectfully decline." Nanao replied swiftly.

"Why? It is your duty to serve the Gotei 13. Your last fight is considered official and in the books now that you defeated a captain in front of at least 3 other taichos.

Nanao knew she would have to argue her way out of this one. "That may be true, but clearly, I lost in the end, as evident by my near death experience. By the way, how long have I been out?" Nanao inquired.

"About two days. But clearly, once again, you fail to acknowledge that you did win. However, brief that win was. " Yamamoto countered.

Nanao squared her shoulders. "Yes. I did win. However, in a real fight, I would be dead. I wasn't anticipating a retaliating move, when I should have. That is not taicho worthy. Furthermore, I know what division you want to place me in, and I can tell you I am not the person for 5th division."

"Oh, you are so sure you would be offer 5th?" Yamamoto asked, happy at her assessment.

"What other division would you place me in? Hisagi-fukutaicho is doing an excellent job in his division, and they are quite loyal to him. Kira-fukutaicho, well, he has some things to work out, but he is doing better and his division cannot have an unfamiliar face in their division. The only division left is 5th division. It is quite obvious to everyone, that Hinamori-fukutaicho is in no condition to lead her division. Her loyalty to Aizen is, at present, insurmountable."

"That is exactly why we need new leadership in 5th division." Yamamoto's voice reverberated throughout the room and he also pounded his staff in the ground.

"But I am not, I should not be the person." Nanao exasperatedly replied.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Aizen hypnotized everyone with his zanpakuto's ability. He made a duplication of himself. My kidou spells, my power, are very similar to his. When I cast the duplication spell of myself, that act sealed my fate away from 5th division. He also had the ability to manipulate people to such a great extent. **I **was able to manipulate Soi-Fong taicho during that fight. What I can do hits too close to home for 5th division. Even though logically they know I am not affiliated with Aizen, that I am not **HIM**, they will still have doubt in their mind. As a taicho, leading her division, I cannot have my division second-guess me every step of the way. We don't have the time right now for me to gain their loyalty. The war is coming in a few months, maybe sooner. That is not enough time to rebuild their trust in someone who has the abilities that I do." Nanao took a breath and adjusted her glasses.

"Those are good reasons why you should not be 5th division's taicho, and it seems you had time to think about this. This does suggest that you have been thinking about going up in the ranks. So I ask again, do you want to be promoted ?"

"I can tell you right now I am not ready." Nanao replied.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked.

_He keeps asking 'Why not?'! Why doesn't he ask why doesn't the world stop spinning? Breathe, Nanao. Breathe. _Frustration was building. Nanao already had to share a deep secret with someone she barely knew, and now with the old man? _Arg. I'm calling him an old man, and it's all Kyouraku taicho's fault!_

"The easy answer would be that 8th division would fall apart if I left. There would be no one to do the paperwork, and I doubt you could find a fukutaicho that was capable of keeping Kyouraku-taicho as much in line as I do. " Nanao evenly replied.

"I didn't ask for the easy answer. That's a horrible excuse to hinder your abilities and skills. Those are not good reasons for why you shouldn't be promoted."

"Very well then. How about I don't want to be a taicho yet? I don't feel I know enough to lead a division. Are those sufficient answers?" Nanao asked.

"Are you just saying these things so that I will go away, or do you really mean them?" Yamamoto asked.

Nanao looked deeply into Yamamoto's eyes. _Just what is he getting at? _"I really do. I am not ready, Yamamoto taicho. But when I am, you will know, for I will ask to be promoted. "

The old man paused, and smiled. "Very well then, Ise-fukutaicho. When you are ready, you will be allowed to take the captaincy test. But you do know what this means for your relationship with your taicho, don't you?"

"My relationship?" Nanao asked incredulously. She almost stuttered, but she caught herself.

"You know quite well that under the rules that there is no fraternizing in the division."

"I'm quite aware of Article VII, Section V, paragraph 4, line 36. But my taicho and I have a very professional relationship." Nanao bit out, insulted.

"Don't be so offended, Ise-fukutaicho. I know you and your taicho haven't done anything as of yet to break the rules."

"So, what are you getting at Yamamoto taicho, if I may ask?"

"Ise-fukutaicho, take some advice from an old man. And I know you have been calling me that recently." He looked at her and rested back onto his cane.

_Ah hell, _Nanao thought.

"I have learned that although rules are important, there are some grey areas. If you wish to pursue a relationship with your taicho, at least I promise, I won't send you to the Soukyoku" He saw Nanao's eyebrows raise. "Nor will I fight you or your taicho, either."

"With that said, I leave you to your rest."

Nanao was flabbergasted. Before she could speak, Yamamoto was gone. Nanao slumped back into bed. _Just great. First it was Soi-Fong taicho, and now the general. Who else knows? _Another soft voice spoke in her head. _Probably the entire Serentei… _Nanao groaned loudly. With that she fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Nanao was slowly awakened to voices. 

"She's fine, Kyouraku-taicho." Unohana said. "Look, she is coming to again."

Shunsui turned and smiled a big grin to Nanao. "NANAO-CHAN!" He yelled out with his signature goofy grin plastered to his face. At least he had taken a bath and was better shaved than earlier.

Her taicho's voice reverberated throughout her head. Nanao quickly placed her hands over her ears to stop the vibrations. "Taicho?" Nanao said hesitantly. "Would you please keep your voice down? I have a terrible headache."

Shunsui stopped his big grin. "Hai." He whispered sheepishly.

"Thank you. Unohana-taicho? " Nanao called out.

"Yes, Ise-fukutaicho? " Unohana asked.

"May I go home now?" Nanao asked as she tried to climb out of bed. The sooner she could get back to her own bed, the sooner she could maybe get some better sleep and get out of 4th division. _Nothing is wrong with 4th division, _Nanao told her self defensively._ I just want to get home to clear my head and think. _

Unohana quickly stopped her from leaving. "Not quite yet, Ise-fukutaicho. The new wound you got from Soi-Fong taicho is taking longer to heal than expected. Perhaps it is not quite unexpected since it is the third strike. It would take a high level of healing kidou to fix. However, I have many others to attend to right now. Since I figured you would insist on getting back to your division as possible, I have instructed your taicho to patch you up. Once he is done, you can go home."

"Uh, thank you Unohana taicho. I apologize for taking so much of your time as it is from your other patients." Nanao said, although with a bit of worry in her eyes.

Isane was standing at the doorway with fresh bandages trying to hide the questioning look from encroaching on her face. Unohana looked away from Nanao and saw Isane. "Isane, thank you for bringing the bandages. Would you please leave them for Kyouraku-taicho and accompany me to the infirmary. We have much to do."

Isane was about to say something, but the look that her taicho was giving her caused her to quickly close her gaping mouth. "Hai, taicho." Isane crossed the room and placed the bandages on the table. She gave a quick bow to Kyouraku-taicho and left the room immediately on the heels of her taicho.

* * *

As Isane followed Unohana down the hallway, she was fumbling with her tiny hair braids trying to find words to say. "Ano…Unohana-taicho…" She asked very quietly and hesitantly. 

"Yes, Isane. Did you want to ask me something?" Unohana asked over her shoulder.

"Why did you ask Kyouraku-taicho to heal Ise-fukutaicho's wound? I thought either you or I could have done it pretty quickly. Besides, most of the people in the infirmary are on the mend. It wouldn't have taken up so much time."

Unohana stopped her walking and turned and smiled to Isane. "Sometimes Isane, you need to help the garden grow." With that, the gentle healer continued her walk towards the infirmary.

Isane had stopped and gaped at her taicho. _Did she just? No way! _Isane smiled and hurried to the retreating form of her crafty taicho.

* * *

Back in Nanao's room, an awkward silence fell between her and her taicho. Nanao was the first to speak. "Taicho, I think I can heal my own leg." 

"Nonsense my dear Nanao-chan. You heard Unohana. She said **I **am the one to finish up healing your wound." Shunsui smiled at her. His smile reminded her of a child in a candy store.

_Try not to panic. _"True, taicho, but where the wound is situated, is in a very, how should I put this, in an intimate position. And I don't feel comfortable with…" Before Nanao could finish Shunsui gave her the best-wounded puppy look to date.

"I am heartbroken that you would think I would do something untoward to my Nanao-chan while she is in this state. You know I am the soul of professionalism." He said as he waved his arms as dramatically as possible.

He stopped waving his arms when he noticed her eyes narrow in suspicion

"Nanao" Shunsui said in a no-nonsense voice. "Are you completely healed?"

"No, but…"

"And have you fully recovered enough of your reiatsu to heal yourself?" He asked.

Nanao paused and felt her reiatsu. _Dammit. _ She sighed and looked down. "No sir. I haven't."

"Then I will heal you." Shunsui said with no dramatics or flair. He said in a tone that commanded, 'Let me take care of you this time.'

Nanao could only respond by nodding her head in acquiescence.

Shunsui gently pushed her hakama pants up to her wound. She did have beautiful legs.. How he wished they were wrapped around… _Okay, that's it. _He coughed and spoke a few words silently before his hands glowed a brilliant blue.

Nanao watched as he gently placed his hands over her right thigh. She felt quite exposed. Well, not as exposed as the bath incident. _Gods… it felt like eons ago that happened. _She looked to his face and saw that he was in deep concentration. She felt a bit of pain as she felt muscle reunite and skin close. She didn't want to cry out in pain. Her voice was too hoarse anyways from all the screaming she did when she was asleep.

He finished and quickly covered her leg. "There, you see. Nothing untoward." He smiled at her.

Nanao blushed. "Thank you." She could feel him wanting to say something but all he did was stare at her, waiting for her.

Minutes passed with awkward silence. She wanted to say something but couldn't quite put it to words. In essence her walls were crumbling. The ones she had built around herself were showing their cracks, and they were all caused by him. He stood there in front of her, eyes full of concern, happiness, and… love for her. Each tiny emotion he displayed towards her dented her walls over the years, and now those emotions were coming at full force. If she didn't pull it together now she would be defenseless against…. him? No… she would be defenseless against herself. She had all of these bottled up emotions she had carried for so many a year. They would come rushing out of her like a geyser with no end and she couldn't handle the loss of control right now. It was too soon with her brush with complete oblivion.

He stood there, looking at the one woman who made his heart sing just with a slight glance. He nearly lost her. And that would have driven him to madness.

He wanted to tell her how happy he was to see her awake and alive, and returned to him. They were on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't get them out in fear that he would sound like he always did, flippant to her.

She knew she would have to break the silence.

"Taicho." Nanao whispered out.

"Shhh, Nanao-chan. Conserve your strength. You've put me through a lot you know?" He gave her a small smile and he hesitantly brushed her hair out of her face.

Her mind began to turn._I put him through a lot? Hello? I almost died here!!!!! _ "Oh really? I'm fine as you can see. Shouldn't you be overseeing the division? And what day is it? And did you turn in the 'Observations of Interdivision Training Report' that was due on Wednesday as well as the monthly division's budget? Wait, did you even start that report?" She was back to work mode. It was safe here. She was in control and nothing could go out of place.

"Nanao, stop this." His voice was serious. "You almost died… well you know what I mean." He sighed exasperated. He sat back down and pulled the chair closer to the bed. "Today is Thursday. You have missed about 3 days of training. But, nothing amiss. Yes, I know what you are going to say, I have done some of the paperwork… with the help of Ukitake. But that is beside the point. How are you feeling?'

She knew she couldn't blow him off with work. She returned the sigh with her own and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, Kyouraku taicho. I really am. My thigh hurts a little and yes I'm a bit fatigued, but I'm fine."

"You keep saying you are fine, Nanao, but my instinct tells me otherwise." He looked at her and grinned. "And my instinct tells me my Nanao-chan needs a hug!" He started towards her with arms opened wide and enveloped her in a sloppy bear hug.

"Mmmmph!" Nanao was getting suffocated.

Nanao managed to push him off. He was grinning, but his eyes betrayed him, they always did.

"Once again, thanks for healing me, but I think I'm okay enough now to leave. Unohana-taicho said I could once you finished healing me." Nanao made a motion to get up from the bed.

Shunsui gently place a hand on her shoulder to get her to lie back down.

"Nanao, we need to talk. Yesterday, I was ready to end your pain. I was ready to kill you, do you understand?"

"You would have done it for anyone."

"Not just anyone, Nanao. "

"You didn't believe in me?"

"No. I do."

Nanao looked extremely puzzled. "You believed in me and yet you were ready to kill me?"

"No. That isn't..." For a man who always knew what to say when it really counted, right now he couldn't quite explain. "You were in pain. I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain."

"Sir, you couldn't stand to see a kitten in pain any less for another person." Nanao reasoned. Not listening to the her taicho's meaning.

"Yare yare, Nanao. Must I spell it out for you?"

Nanao sighed. "You love me… I know. I get it." She looked into his eyes. "I…" she paused to see he was straining not to touch her. It was now or never. She had to set some ground rules, some frame work that she could hold on to. She wasn't ready to be swept up just yet.

"Do you remember that memo you sent me? The one that said you would wait for me?" Nanao breathed quickly out.

Shunsui paused. He remember that memo. It was long ago that he wrote it.

"Yes I do." He softly replied.

"I know you meant what you said then. I know you would keep your word. I know you want me to come to you on my own terms. And I.." Nanao paused to make sure it hit home. "I do, too. So, please just… wait a little longer. I need to recover from all this and I want to clear my head."

"I will wait for however long that may be but it begs the questions of why you turned down the old-man's promotion. It it because you aren't ready to love me?" Is that why you didn't want to be a taicho?

"Loving you has nothing to do with rank. I know that. I've known that for a very long time." Nanao sighed. Telling the truth was always the best course of action. "I turned it down because I tried to be a captain for the wrong reason. I thought that...: She was really blushing now. "I thought that if I became taicho then maybe I would entertain the idea of dating you." _Liar. _Her inner voice said. _You wanted it so you could have a relationship._ "I trained hard not just to become a taicho, but to be able to be by your side if the need should arise. I..." Tears were forming. Nanao was frustrated at herself. For being such a coward, and finally realizing she was holding back for so long. "I felt so useless as your fukutaicho when you and Ukitake faced off with Yamamoto." Nanao was rambling and realized it was out of order and she really was telling a white lie to her captain. She had to start over. "It started at first to gain enough power to protect the ones I love. Then as a means to make me feel better about breaking a rule. And when I realized the latter at the moment I had Soi-fong at her knees, I knew, I KNEW becoming a taicho to have a relationship doesn't make for a good taicho." Tears were starting to flow and she was struggling to keep her composure.

Shunsui could only listen to his Nanao-chan open up to him. He handed her a tissue. As she grabbed the tissue from his hand, her hand paused at his, then grabbed on tightly. This caused him to look directly back her in slight shock. Nanao's eyes showed a spark of courage, but her eyes displayed a deer in headlights quality. Nanao took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I…" Nanao was so tired. Tired of all of this. "I love you."

She loved him. He heard her words and it put him in a daze. He wanted to take her into his arms at that moment and kiss her thoroughly with all the love that he had for her. But he was stopped short.

"BUT" She used her hand to stop him at his shoulder when he was about to hug her again.

"I don't know yet if I love you for you, or because you are the only one in my entire life that has ever shown me affection and attention." She looked at him with her eyes completely clear with purpose, the fear that she displayed gone. "I need to figure out for myself if I love you for the man that you are with all of your quirky characteristics, or do I love a fanciful dream? Me, almost dying doesn't help me sort out my emotions or understand them. It only clouds it because that experience tells me to carpe diem and I don't want to do anything brash that will hurt YOU in the end. You deserve a woman who loves you for you and not one who thinks she loves you. I respect you and value our odd friendship too much to tell you I love you without knowing if this emotion is truly what it is. Please, Shunsui." She said his name for the first time. "Give me some time. I need to figure things out." She dropped her hand from his and clenched it at her sides. She was desperately trying not to leap back into his arms and say 'to hell with it.'

His mind began to register what she was saying to him. He had begun to break, but there was hope. So, he gathered the pieces of himself back together.

"Yare yare, Nanao. You are making me feel older." He paused and smiled gently at her. "Seeing that you do need time, and that you want to leave 4th division, would you like me to help you get back home?" He asked as a gentleman would.

Nanao breathed and gave him a small smile. "I would be grateful if you would help me carry back my things to the division, Taicho. Thank you."

He smiled back her. With his Nanao-chan, progress was always one step forward and multiple steps back, but he would give her the space she needed to work things out.

* * *

**Author's notes: Many apologizies to those who have reviewed and I didn't answer back. I thank you all for your support and reviews. I apologize for the length of time this has taken me. The only excuse that i have is that i have been mulling over what Nanao really would say to Shunsui after she woke up. I had many incarnations of dialogue and even the one I have above isn't quite there yet. **

**As always, critiques, comments, suggestions such as "you didn't spell XXX right" or "ummm.. the grammar of sentence YYY is very interesting, perhaps you should try BYG next time." are always welcomed. **


End file.
